


Happiness comes in all kinds of ways

by CindyRyan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Buck and Abby's relationship flourishes but then takes a turn neither was envisioning  Follows my previous fics





	1. Chapter 1

Notes: I held off on posting this until tonight's episode aired to see where the show was going with our fav couple. This is a long one which will help me get through that three week hiatus.

Title: Happiness comes in all kinds of ways  
author: Cindy Ryan

 

After the disastrous Valentines day date Abby Clark thought whatever she and Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley shared was over. She hadn’t expected to see him again. That they’d go back to being ‘phone buddies’. Abby had tried to convince herself that it was okay and what she’d suggested in the first place. Then Buck had surprised her asking her for a makeup Valentine dinner. They’d been dating ever since and now it was nearly the end of August. Abby smiled with a shake of her head as she prepared to leave for work that Tuesday. It still seemed surreal but Abby would enjoy Buck’s attention as long as it lasted.

The 911 operator grabbed her lunch bag from the fridge and started back to the bedroom. She was suddenly hit with a strong wave of dizziness and a twinge of nausea. Abby reached out for something to steady her and found nothing. The floor seemed to drop out beneath her feet and Abby tumbled into darkness.

******

Firefighter Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley hummed a rock tune as he ran errands that morning. It was his day off and he had one last stop to make. He’d have a few hours of peace and quiet before his roommates came home from work. As he juggled grocery bags out of his jeep Buck heard his cell phone ring. Abby’s ring tone. Fumbling Buck reached for the phone tucked in his right jean pocket. Smiling Buck positioned the phone between his right shoulder and chin as he grabbed the groceries.

“Hi Abby.”Buck greeted.

“It’s Carla.”The caretaker’s familiar voice replied. “I’m sorry to disturb you but I didn’t know who else….”

Buck threw the groceries back in trying to curb his worry. Could be half a dozen reasons why Carla was calling him from Abby’s phone….maybe more but Buck couldn’t think of any.

“What’s wrong?”Buck asked shutting the back door.

“It’s Abby.”Carla exclaimed worriedly. “Found her passed out in the hallway. I can’t wake her and her mother’s aware that something’s wrong and she’s becoming a handful. I’d call an ambulance but with her mother it'd freak her out….”

“I’m on my way.”Buck promised.

*********

Buck lost count how many traffic laws and red lights he'd broken and run on his way to Abby's. Buck pulled the jeep into the drive put it in park and jumped out. He barely stopped to get the keys from the ignition. His worry had kicked up a notch since he hadn’t heard from Carla. Buck had been hoping she would’ve called or texted to say Abby had woken. Either she’d been too busy with Patricia or Abby was still unconscious. Buck prayed it was the former. Reaching the apartment Buck used his key and let himself in.

“Carla?”Buck called as he shut the door behind him.

“Thank Jesus.”The caretaker responded from the living room. “Buck, she hasn’t woken.”

Buck ran to the small hallway between the bedroom and bathroom. His girlfriend was laying on her back her glasses slightly askew; her face far too pale.

“Abby!”Buck began as he checked her vitals.

The older woman’s pulse was on the weak side but her breathing was good. Buck didn’t see any bruises or wounds from a fall.

“Abs?”Buck called once more fear inching in. “Come on; let me see those beautiful eyes.”

A few more minutes passed and Buck was still unable to revive Abby. Pulling out his phone he cleared the screen to dial 911 then changed his mind and put the phone back in his pocket. He gently scooped Abby up in his arms and went to where Carla was.

“I'm going to take her to the hospital myself; it's faster.”Buck explained. “Can you stay?”

“Of course; take care of her and call me as soon as you know something.”Carla replied worriedly.

“Where's Abby going if she's asleep?”Patricia asked.

“We made a bet.”Buck said thinking fast. “To see if I could carry her without waking her.”

Carla flashed him a grateful smile and before Abby's mother could reply Buck turned and let himself out. Once at his jeep Buck threw the groceries on the floor of the jeep and gently placed Abby on the back bench. He checked her vitals once more.

“Stay with me.”Buck whispered before he straightened closed the back door and got into the driver's seat.

As he pulled away Buck took out his phone and called the hospital emergency room. One of his exs had been a nurse there now he was grateful he had the number. He gave the nurse who answered his name, badge number, firehouse number and what the situation was. They promised to be waiting when Buck arrived. Pressing the accelerator to the floor Buck drove as fast as he dared breaking several laws and dodging red lights once again. Good thing he had friends in the police department too but none of that mattered now. Abby was all that mattered. Why hadn't she woken?

 


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been the longest hour of Buck's life before a doctor finally appeared in the doorway of a small waiting room near the emergancy room. He'd been wearing a hole to China in the floor pacing from one corner to the other and circling back.Buck's imagination kept throwing possibilities at him anuerism, blood clot, stroke. Each increased his pacing.  
  
“Mr. Buckley?”The young blond male doctor asked.  
  
“Yes, how's Abby?”Buck asked walking towards him. “Is she awake?”  
  
“Yes, though she's had a bit of a shock.”The doctor responded.  
  
“Shock?”Buck repeated his face paleing. “What's going on?”  
  
“Have a seat please.”The doctor insisted motioning to the sofa. “I'm Dr. Johnson by the way.”  
  
Reluctantly Buck sat on the sofa but he was on the very edge his heart racing. The stroke/blood clot scenarios came back to him. Evan struggled to keep his emotions under control, but the not knowing was killing him.  
  
“I understand from Ms. Clark that you two are involved romantically.”Johnson continued.  
  
“Yes, eight months or so give or take.”Buck replied impatiently. “Is she alright?”  
  
“Yes, all tests but one came back negative.”Johnson responded.  
  
Buck was about to throttle the doctor if he didn't give him some straight answers. This pulling teeth thing was grating his nerves.  
  
“Why was she unconscious for so long?”Buck demanded worriedly.  
  
“Her blood sugar crashed to put it simply.”Johnson commented.  
  
“She's not diabetic.”Buck responded confused.  
  
“No, but when you're eating for two you need a certain amount of calories.”Johnson stated watching Buck closely.  
  
Buck heard his words but his mind couldn't process them. He felt his face drain of color and the room seemed to fade to black around him. Then it came sharply back into focus as a wave of nausea hit him. Buck felt his face flush and knew he was going to be sick. The doctor must've seen it too because he stood quickly and found a garbage can returning it to Buck just before his stomach won and he vomited. A father? He was going to be a father?  
  
******  
Ten minutes later Buck had composed himself and set the garbage can on the floor. The doctor had stepped out and returned with a mini-hygiene kit containing toothpaste, mouthwash and soap. Buck nodded gratefully and went to a nearby bathroom. He was surprised on return to find the doctor still waiting. The doctor gazed at him with concern.  
  
“You okay?”Dr. Johnson asked quietly.  
  
“Yeah, thanks.”Buck responded. “It's starting to sink in.”  
  
“First child?”Dr. Johnson prompted.  
  
“Yeah.”Buck said as he sat back down rubbing a hand over his face. “Wasn't something we talked about.”  
  
“Sometimes the best things are unplanned.”The blond man said as he stood. “I need to finish my rounds. I'll check back in on Abby when I'm done.”  
  
“Thanks Doc.”Buck commented.  
  
The doctor left leaving the young firefighter alone with a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions.  
  
******  
Abby stared at the computer printout a nurse had given her twenty minutes earlier. While she'd believed the doctor she'd wanted hard proof. Something she could read; something she could hold in her hand. Something she could show Buck. God Buck.....Abby couldn't imagine what he was thinking. Neither of them had planned this. They'd always been cautious and used protection. As the doctor had told her no birth control is a hundred percent.  
  
Pregnant? How could she be pregnant at this stage of her life? The doctor had assured her that lots of women her age had given birth with no problems and had a healthy baby. Abby knew being in her forties the health risks increased both to her and the child. How could she care for both her mother and a newborn? Abby hadn't realized she'd been crying until her cheeks were wet. Had hormones kicked in already? A knock at the door drew her attention and she saw a familiar figure poke his head in.  
Their gazes locked and Buck closed the door behind moving to the left side of her bed. He sank down onto the bed. Buck took Abby's left hand in his and squeezed it.  
  
“You okay? Why the tears?”Buck asked worriedly.  
  
Overwhelmed Abby sat up and buried herself in Buck's arms. He embraced her rubbing her back gently.  
  
“Sssh, Abby.”Buck whispered. “It'll be alright.”  
  
“You believe that?”Abby asked in disbelief as she pulled back.  
  
“We'll figure it out.”Buck promised as he wiped away her tears.  
  
Suddenly exhausted Abby rested her head on Buck's chest and closed her eyes. He tighened his embrace and rested his head on top of hers.  
  
“I love you.”Buck whispered.  
  
Abby's heart nearly burst at his words. She'd been so afraid that he'd bolt; that he'd distance himself.  
  
“I love you too.”Abby said quietly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week flew by and Abby and Buck fell into their normal routines as best they could. Abby found herself doing medical research on her breaks and before and after work. Reading everything she could. She and Buck had met for breakfast one day and had talked on the phone at least twice a day since she'd been released from the hospital. Abby could tell he was trying to deal with their current situation on his own terms. From their phone calls and texts Abby could tell he'd been doing research too and trying not to be over-protective.  
  
When Friday rolled around Abby was exhausted physically and emotionally. She felt a bit selfish taking Carla up on her offer to spend the night and part of saturday. However, Abby had told the caretaker of the pregancy and was grateful for the other woman's freindship. Abby needed time to sort out her emotions and think of what she really wanted for her future. What was best for her, for Buck and for their child.  
  
******  
Two days after Abby had been released from the hospital Buck was doing his damndest to act normal at work. He was still reeling and was not ready for any of his friends to know about his impending fatherhood. By dinner break that night Buck found himself literally cornered in the kitchen by Henritta. Though typical of her she didn't physically corner him it was all attitude and questions.  
  
“Out with it.”Henritta commanded as she stirred the pasta in one of the boiling pots on the stove.  
  
“What?”Buck asked feigning innocence as he grabbed plates from a cupboard.  
  
“You know that innocent act stopped working on me three days in.”The African American woman stated with a grin. “You've been jittier than a junkie going through withdrawl.”  
  
“You're imagining things.”Buck protested and it sounded weak to his own ears.  
  
Henritta scoffed as she began to drain the pasta into a calindar in the sink. Just as she finished the alarm sounded and she sighed.  
  
“Why always at meal time?”Henritta muttered. “Buck turn the stove off.”  
  
Buck did and quickly they put what they could in the fridge and ran to gear up. He was literally saved by the bell.  
  
*********  
  
That Saturday Buck was off and looking forward to seeing Abby that afternoon. She'd texted him saying they could meet for lunch and go for a walk near the beach by Santa Monica pier. As much as Buck was looking forward to spending time with Abby he had a sinking feeling decisions were going to be made that would affect both their lives.  
  
*******  
Abby had arrived at the cafe early too unsettled to stay home. The morning hadn't gone well with an intense bought of morning sickness so now the smell of food wasn't doing her any favors. Thankfully the cafe had a soup special and she ordered that and a bottled water. Sitting at a table by the back window Abby reached into her purse for the stash of crackers. Last forty-eight hours the crackers had been a life line. Twenty minutes later Buck arrived just Abby's chicken noodle soup did. She flashed him an apologetic smile as she picked up a spoon.  
  
“Sorry I was early.”Abby apoligized as Buck sat down across from her. “And this morning food wasn't my friend.”  
  
“No worries.”Buck replied as he picked up the menu. “They might have ginger ale I'll go ask....”  
  
Abby placed a gentle hand on her boyfriend's left arm halting him before he could clear the table. She smiled at the kindness; he had been doing research. Ginger was another go-to for easing morning sickness.  
  
“I'm alright now, Buck, really.”Abby promised with a smile.  
  
****  
  
Buck nodded as he slowly sat back down. He picked up the menu and tried to concentrate on the selection. He found himself glancing at Abby. She looked pale, tired and stressed. From what Buck had read he knew that intense morning sickness affected a new mother's appetite and calorie intake. With Abby being not an average age for new mom's the health risks worried Buck. If she wasn't keeping her calories up.....but then it was still early they were both still trying to process everything. He shook his head slightly to clear it and looked once more at the menu just as the waitress appeared. Buck placed his order and handed her the menu.  
  
After a few moments of silence Buck reached across the table and took Abby's free hand in his left one. She interlocked their fingers and smiled. He stood and leaned over and kissed her. Sitting back down once they broke apart Buck reluctantly let go of her hand too. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't freaked out and scared to death but Buck couldn't lie to Abby. He didn't know how to be what she needed and was more afraid of doing something wrong than he cared to admit. Buck hoped the kiss would tell her that he was trying.  
  
A few minutes later Buck's food arrived and the conversation turned to pleasant small talk. Once the bill was paid Buck took Abby's hand as they left the cafe. He was happy to see her hand close around his. Outside they walked hand in hand to the beach giving Buck a bit of hope that whatever Abby had on her mind wasn't the end of their relationship.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: You may want a tissue for this part.

 

  
As they walked the beach Abby absently picked up seashells which caused Buck to do the same whenever he saw one. He had a sudden flash of them next year walking the beach with an infant and then later a toddler watching him or her gleefully splash in the waves. Suddenly needing space Buck walked a few feet ahead of Abby closer to the water; then he stopped and looked back the wind whipping his hair and jacket.  
  
“So are we doing this?”Buck prompted not being able to take the not knowing any longer. “We going to be parents?”  
  
Abby stopped and looked out at the water for such a long time that Buck thought she might not answer. Then she seemed to steele herself and walked over to him; meeting Buck's gaze.  
  
“I decided to go through with the pregnancy and keep the baby.”Abby said quietly her voice barely audible above the waves.  
  
Buck let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His thoughts spinning Buck took a step forward reaching for Abby's closest hand. She moved it before he could his fingers brushing it. Buck saw tears in her eyes now.  
  
“That's good; Abs.”Buck stated his voice thick with emotion. “Real good; we'll....”  
  
“I'm-I'm not holding you to anything.”Abby replied her voice catching and she paused to clear it. “We can end things now....if you want to be a part of our child's life.....that's....”  
  
Buck felt everything slipping away from him like the sand going out with the waves. Suddenly everything he wanted became crystal clear. Not being able to speak through the lump in his throat Buck pulled Abby towards him and kissed her soundly. After a moment she pulled away tears streaking down her cheeks. Buck grabbed her by the waist afraid she was going to walk out of his life before he could string a sentence together. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.  
  
“I know you think I'm not ready for this.”Buck began quietly.  
  
“Buck..”Abby started.  
  
Evan shook his head.  
  
“Let me say this, please.”Buck continued. “I've changed in the last eight months because of you. Abby, you've made me a better person. I won't pretend that I'm not terrified; I am and pretty sure you are too.”  
  
Abby nodded.  
  
“I want to be a part of this kid's life.”Buck said huskily as his hands moved to lightly cover Abby's stomach. “I don't want to lose this; what we have. I love you, Abby.”  
  
*******  
Abby couldn't see through the heavy stream of tears. Buck was saying everything she wanted to hear. Abby so wanted to believe him. The idea of the three of them as a family had been occupying her thoughts more and more. Abby blinked to clear the tears and the emotion she saw in Buck's eyes made her knees weak. Nobody had ever looked that way at her. Evan was right he had come a long way since they'd met.  
  
“I don't want to lose us either. If you really think we can do this.”Abby said her voice raw.  
  
“Three of us aganst the world, Abs.”Buck commented with a smile.  
  
Abby crumpled against Buck and he wrapped her in an embrace resting his head on top of hers.  
  
“I love you.”Abby said loud enough to be heard above the ocean.  
  
“We'll find a way to make this work.”Buck promised.  
  
Abby lost herself in that promise and wanting more than anything the picture of the future that it held.

 


	5. Chapter 5

A month after Abby had learned she was pregnant she and Buck were at a diner having lunch before shift. She’d nearly choked on the water she was drinking when he’d shown her a house listing. Abby had almost swallowed and asked ‘New place for you?’ since she knew the roommate situation was wearing on him. The choking had occurred when he’d smiled shook his head and said ‘No, ours.’  
  
“Ours?”Abby asked once her voice returned and she'd assured Buck she was alright.  
  
“Relax I haven’t signed a contract.”Buck commented placing the phone near Abby’s plate so she could read.  
  
“Buck….”Abby began than trailed off as she set her glass down.  
  
“I went and looked at it.”Buck continued. “Needs a bit of tlc but nothing some paint and drywall can’t fix and maybe new countertops. Has a nice backyard.”  
  
“Four bedrooms?”Abby asked softly.  
  
“See?I’m not rushing things.”Buck said with a grin.”One for your Mom, one a nursery, one a guest room or the dog house for when you get mad at me.”  
  
“It’s lovely.”Abby said scrolling through pictures.  
  
It was a two story Spanish style typical for California. Had a small courtyard with a iron gate at the front. There were three good size flower beds by the front walls. The neighborhood was good too. The price manageable with their combined incomes.  
  
“If you like it why the tears?”Buck asked anxiously.  
  
Abby glanced up startled. She hadn’t realized she was crying until he mentioned it. Abby gave Buck the phone back and shook her head.  
  
“Hormones or overactive mood swings.”Abby said with a sniff.”Seems to happen more often lately.”  
  
“Guess we both have to get used to that, huh?”Buck asked with a smile.  
  
Abby nodded as she pulled a tissue from her purse to blow her nose and wipe the tears. After a moment she felt composed enough to continue the conversation.  
  
“You really want to do this? Buying a house is a commitment.”Abby asked.  
  
“I meant what I said on the beach, Abby.”Buck replied seriously. “I want to be a part of both of your lives.”  
  
Abby smiled not knowing the last time she’d felt this happy.  
  
“Can you set up an appointment with the realtor?”Abby asked leaning forward. “I want to see it in person.”  
  
Buck grinned and picked up the phone.  
  
“I’ll do it now.”The fireman promised as he scrolled through his contacts and dialed.  
  
Abby shook her head as she finished her lunch. She tried to imagine the four of them living together and she found it wasn’t as strange as she’d first thought. Buck had fit in almost instantly with her mother and Carla. As she dwelled on that line of thought an image of Buck holding a newborn and trying to rock it back to sleep appeared and it took Abby several long seconds to blink away the tears. Her left hand dropped to rest on her stomach. Abby knew they were both frightened at being parents but she was beginning to realize they’d get through it together. They were a good team above anything else and for parenthood that was a good starting point.  
  
*****  
The following Friday morning Abby met Buck at the house. She was glad to see there was a park a block or so away. The houses on the street looked well maintained along with the yards. Walking up the sidewalk Abby met Buck at the front door. He smiled and then kissed her.  
  
“The realtor texted me said he was caught in traffic and would be ten minutes late.”Buck explained.  
  
“Do we get a discount?”Abby joked.  
  
“We can try.”Buck said with a laugh and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Come on we can peak at the backyard.”  
  
By the time the realtor arrived in a flurry of apologies they'd circled the backyard and were waiting on the driveway. The middle aged balding man with glasses smiled as he opened the front door and ushered them inside. To Abby he looked like he'd be more at home as a captain of a cruise ship than showing houses. Still he seemed to know what he was doing. He told them facts about each room as they walked through. As the tour wound up Abby knew logically they should see more houses but something about this place talked to her; felt right. It felt like home.  
  
*****  
Even though it'd been his idea touring the house with Abby felt very surreal to Buck. Still as strange as it was it felt good. Even better seeing the smile on Abby's face as she walked through the rooms. He thought she'd like it but hadn't been entirely sure. As they left the house and the relator locked up Buck and Abby stood on the sidewalk close to the street.  
  
“What did you think?”The agent asked.  
  
“It's lovely.”Abby commented.  
  
“We like it but have some talking to do.”Buck stated shaking the man's hand. “We'll give you a call.”  
  
“Have a good day.”The relator said as he got into his car and left.  
  
Abby stood looking back at the house and Buck slipped an arm around her waist drawing her close. Fter a moment he broke the silence.  
  
“I know we should see other places.”Abby began quietly. “But I really liked this one.”  
  
“Me too.”Buck replied. “Should we put an offer in?”  
  
“Yes, I don't want to lose it.”Abby confirmed.  
  
Buck kissed her letting it linger. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as she rested her head against his forehead.  
  
“What?”Buck prompted.  
  
“Can't believe we're buying a house.”Abby said as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
“Me neither but it feels right.”Buck replied softly.  
  
“Yes, it does. I think Mom will like it too.”Abby stated.  
  
After a few minutes Abby relunctantly pulled away and took out her car keys. Buck leaned in and kissed her.  
  
“Love you.”Buck said as they parted. “Have a good shift; I'll call later.”  
  
“Love you too. Be safe.”Abby replied as she reached her car.  
  
“Always.”Buck responded as he opened the driver's door to his jeep.  
  
Buck watched Abby drive away then he looked back at the house. As much as parenthood terrified him Buck found himself more and more looking forward to it. Looking at the driveway now he could see them watching a little boy or girl ride a bike with training wheels or playing basketball. After a moment he got into the jeep and pulled out his phone. He got the real estate agent's voicemail so he left a message. Remembering Abby's smile as she saw the house Buck hoped it'd work out and they'd be able to start their life together there.

 


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner that night Buck got an email from the relator confirming the offer was officially submitted. He smiled and forwarded it to Abby.  
  
“What are you grinning about?”  
  
Buck glanced up to see Bobby. Buck had been sitting on the bumper of one of the fire trucks. The large doors of the station were open.  
  
“Do you have a few minutes?”Buck asked as he stood.”Need to tell you something.”  
  
“Sure.”Bobby said gesturing for them to walk outside.”This work related? Am I going to receive a call about ....”  
  
“No.”Buck interrupted with a shake of his head,  
  
He hadn’t told any one outside of his family that Abby was pregnant. Even though a month had passed Buck was still dealing with it himself. Telling his co-workers hadn’t seemed like something he could handle yet. He realized now how much he needed to talk to someone.  
  
Buck stopped and leaned against the flagpole. He ran a hand through his short hair. Bobby stopped a few paces away and waited.  
  
“I’m going to be a Dad!”Buck blurted out.  
  
Bobby raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Abby’s pregnant.”Buck continued.  
  
“Congrats!”Bobby exclaimed clasping a hand briefly on the younger man’s shoulder.  
  
“Thanks.”Buck replied with a sigh.”Still trying to wrap my head around it.”  
  
“You both happy?”Bobby inquired with concern.  
  
“Yeah,”Buck affirmed with a smile.”Hit us like a truck since we never talked about kids. Hell we hadn’t thought we’d last past a year. We were just seeing how it went.”  
  
“Life happens that way.”Bobby mused.  
  
“So we put an offer on this.”Buck said as he pulled up the real estate listing on his phone and showed it to Bobby.  
  
“Looks like a nice place.”Bobby complimented as he scrolled through the pictures.  
  
“Wanna come help paint?”Buck asked with a grin as he took the phone back.  
  
“Think you’re on your own with that.”Bobby said with a chuckle.”Part of home ownership.”  
  
Buck shook his head as he put the phone in his pocket.  
  
“All seriousness Buck.”Bobby began.”Keep a close eye on Abby. Health risks increase as women get older. The stress of her job alone...”  
  
“I know.”Buck said quietly as they headed back to the station.”Can you do me a favor and not tell the others just yet? Once she gets through the first trimester.....”  
  
Bobby opened his mouth to reply when the alarm sounded. Both men broke into a run and headed to the fire trucks. As they climbed in Bobby taking the driver's seat and Buck the passenger Bobby caught his attention.  
  
“I won't say anything.”Bobby promised as they backed out and onto the street.  
  
“Thanks.”Buck acknowledged.  
  
Then both firefighters turned their attention to the job at hand.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: I promise this fic will have a happy ending but there have to be a few bumps along the way, right? :)

 

  
It was after seven by the time they returned to the station and Buck was emotionally drained. The call had been a six car pileup on the 101. He'd just reached one car the driver had been an elderly woman. The sedan had been crushed between a pickup and a cab. Buck had smelled gas almost immediately but couldn't tell if it was coming from the woman's car or nearby. She'd been semi-conscious when he'd pried the door open an inch. Enough for communication. Buck had told her he'd get her free. Had just started to signal the other firefighters that he needed help. Buck had taken three steps when the gas tank of her car exploded. The shockwave had sent him flying over a black sedan and crashing into the side of an SUV. It'd taken him a few minutes to regain his senses but he'd shot back to his feet; unhurt. He'd started back to the elderly woman only to see he was too late; the car was engulfed. She'd been the only fatality though three others were transported for life—threatening injuries.  
  
Buck was storing his gear when he heard his phone ding with a text alert. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen a text from one of his roommates. They'd insisted on giving him a 'moving out' party. The text was a reminder and Buck bit back a curse he'd forgotten it was tonight. Abby was working till midnight. So he could go or crash at the firehouse. Buck's hand hovered over the screen and finally he cleared it and sent a reply. Maybe blowing off some steam was just what he needed after the day he'd had.  
  
Buck had called Abby briefly on his way home. He’d wanted to tell her about the explosion in case she’d heard it second hand. Abby was relieved he was okay but Buck could tell she was busy. They ended the call and Buck spent the rest of the drive in silence not even turning the radio on.  
Once home Buck saw the driveway lined with cars, light on in every window and music blaring. All signs of a good party. Smiling Buck found a parking spot grabbed his things and headed inside. He was greeted with smiles, hugs and bottles of beer. He accepted the beer went to drop his stuff in his room and then went back to his friends.  
  
********  
  
By one Buck was more plastered than he had intended.still he figured his last few weeks in this house deserved some celebration. Despite his roommates nearly constant parties their had been some good times in this house. Suddenly his fuzzy brain registered that a pretty blonde was smiling at him. Then it clicked that she was in his arms and they were dancing. A nagging thought told Buck this was wrong and he should call it a night. Then again he was just dancing and drinking and there was nothing wrong with dancing and drinking. Buck found himself smiling back at the blonde.  
  
********  
The alarm clock seemed twice it's normal volume the next morning. One hand snaking out from under the covers Buck fumbled to slap the offending machine off. Once that was accomplished he buried his head back under because it was throbbing. Apparently he'd had waaaay too much to drink. With a groan Buck pulled on the comforter to tug it closer as he did he came in contact with a human hand not his own.  
  
Wondering if Abby had come over after work Buck searched his memory but came up empty. Everything was fuzzy after about an hour after he got home. Really hoping it was Abby he cracked an eye open and looked at who the hand belonged to. He saw a sleeping naked form with blonde hair and cursed. What the hell had he done?

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hearing his voice the woman woke. She turned toward Buck smiled and then gave him a searing kiss. When he was able to untangle himself and he sat up. Gently gripping the blonde’s shoulders to halt anything further.  
  
“Don’t take this personally.”Buck began.”But I was really smashed last night and don’t remember much. Who are you?”  
  
“Melissa.”The blonde replied then smirked.”For being smashed you can sure show a girl a good time.”  
  
Buck winced inwardly as his worst fears were confirmed. He’d had sex with her. He’d betrayed Abby; backslides to his old ways. The blonde started to kiss her way across his chest. Buck slipped free of her and out of bed.  
  
“I’m sorry but I’m involved with someone. Please get dressed and be gone by the time I get out of the shower.”  
  
Without waiting for a response Buck grabbed a change of clothes and went down the hall to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him tossed the clothes on the floor and stepped into the shower. He cranked the water as cold as he could stand it. As he slumped against the wall his earlier words came back.  
  
‘I’m involved with someone.’  
  
Not only involved but head over heels in love. Buck knew he had to be honest with Abby and confess what happened last night. Confess and beg her forgiveness. Buck had a sinking feeling she wouldn’t forgive him; not for this. Abby was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he had to find a way to fix this.  
  
*********  
  
Abby had given Carla the morning off and had just finished having breakfast with her mother. She was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when her cell rang. She smiled recognizing Buck’ s ringtone. The phone was on the small kitchen table. She wiped her hands on a towel and hurried to pick the phone up. It was on the fifth ring when she answered.  
  
“Hi.”Abby greeted as she went back to loading the dishwasher.  
  
“Hi.”Buck replied quietly.  
  
Abby straightened at the tone of his voice. She couldn’t quite place the emotion she was hearing in it but something wasn’t right.  
  
“You okay?”Abby prompted leaning back against the counter.  
  
“Too much to drink last night.”Buck explained.  
  
“Ah.”Abby commented as she returned to cleaning. “I have a few hangover recipes if you want them.”  
  
“Thanks; I’ll live.”Buck responded. “Listen I really need to talk to you before work; can you meet me?”  
  
“Not right now I gave Carla the morning off.”Abby said with a frown.  
  
“I’ll be there in half an hour.”Buck stated.  
  
Abby was about to reply but found Buck had ended the call. She stared at the screen for a long moment then shook her head and put it on the counter and finished what she was doing. Whatever was bothering Buck she’d find out soon enough.  
  
*********  
  
The drive to Abby’s was a blur for Buck. He spent the entire time trying to think of what he was going to say. Everything he came up with seemed pathetic. Bobby had told him once he had to grow up. Well, Buck realizes somberly as he pulled into Abby’s driveway he certainly had to man up now and take whatever consequences there were. With a heavy heart Buck got out of the jeep and walked up the sidewalk. Using his key Buck let himself in. Abby was in the kitchen she turned when Buck entered and smiled.  
  
“Hi.”Abby greeted as she put the dish towel down and crossed the space between them. “Mom just fell asleep.”  
  
“Good.”Buck said as Abby linked her arms around Buck’s neck pulling him in for a kiss.  
  
It killed him but Buck avoided the kiss and it killed him more at the flash of hurt that crossed Abby’s face because of it..  
  
“Must be some hangover.”Abby commented as she sat down at the small kitchen table.  
  
“It is but that’s not the worst of it.”Buck replied as he remained standing.  
  
“What is it?”Abby asked.  
  
With a sigh Buck slumped into the remaining chair. He met Abby’s concerned gaze straight on; he owed her that much.  
  
“I made a mistake; huge one.”Buck began remorsely “At the party last night I had got way to drunk. More than I had in a long time. I ended up dancing with this blonde and when I…..woke up this morning we were in bed together.”  
  
*********  
  
Abby stared at Buck for a full minute her face paling. It took that long for his words to register. As much as it hurt part of her wasn’t surprised he’d cheated on her. More so that it’d taken this long for him to slip. Abby had known his history when they’d first gotten involved. The last eight months had been so good that she’d really wanted to believe Buck had changed. Even though Abby had gone into this with eyes wide open it now felt like her world was crashing.  
  
“Abbs?”Buck asked softly.  
  
The nickname hurt like a knife to her heart. Abby didn’t know why but it did.  
  
“Don’t call me that.”Abby replied angrily.  
  
Buck winced as if she’d slapped him. Abby felt tears start and tried to wipe them away.  
  
“Go and leave my key on the table.”Abby ordered her voice catching.  
  
“Abby please.”Buck said softly. “Last night wasn’t a conscious thing. I don’t remember much from last night that’s how drunk I was. I would never intentionally hurt….”  
  
“Drunk or not you still slept with someone else.”Abby countered giving up on stopping the tears.  
  
“Tell me how to fix this.”Buck said his voice strained. “I love you.”  
  
“I used to think you meant that.”Abby whispered.  
  
“I do!”Buck exclaimed. “You and our child….I want us to be a family.”  
  
Abby didn’t think it was possible but she felt her face drain of more color. The baby. Was she strong enough to do this on her own? Abby wasn’t sure but she didn’t have a choice now. Maybe they could repair the damage he’d done but she couldn’t process it now.  
  
*******  
  
Abby was really scaring him. Not just the tears and Buck knew he’s never forget the hurt in her eyes. No what was terrifying him was how deathly pale she was right now. Buck stood and knelt in front of Abby reaching to check her pulse but she pulled away from his touch.  
  
“Are you alright?”Buck asked worriedly. “You look like you’re going to pass out.”  
  
“I’m fine, Buck.”Abby stated her voice stronger. “I-I just need you to leave.”  
  
“Abby….”Buck protested anxiously. “At least let me call Carla….”  
  
“No, she deserves a few hours off.”Abby replied. “I’ll call the relator and withdraw our offer on the house.”  
  
Buck ducked his head as he felt his vision blur. He blinked to clear it and stood.  
  
“Okay.”Buck acknowledged sadly. “I wish I could change last night but I can’t. You don’t know how sorry I am. I know I don’t deserve a second chance but I want one.”  
  
“ I don’t know if I can give you one.”Abby said quietly.  
  
“I love you, Abby. I don’t want to lose you.”Buck pleaded softly. “I can’t walk out that door knowing there’s no chance for us. I need to fix this.”  
  
********  
  
Abby searched Buck’s face and knew the emotion there was real along with his regret. As hurt as she was Abby knew she didn’t want to lose what they had either. She didn’t want to go through this pregnancy alone. But Abby also knew that what was now broken between them couldn’t be fixed instantly.  
  
“Give me some time, Buck.”Abby said wearily.  
  
“Then what?”Buck asked.  
  
Abby heard the hope in his voice.  
  
“Then we’ll talk.”Abby replied her voice breaking. “Please, Buck, just go.”  
  
After a long moment Buck pulled his key ring out of his jean pocket. Abby watched through tears as he took her key off the ring and placed it on the table.  
  
“I’m sorry.”Buck apologized once more.  
  
Abby nodded and then Buck opened the door and stepped out closing it behind him. Abby wrapped her arms around herself and silently let the tears flow.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Apparently I've been misspelling Buck so I'm in the process of editing previous fics. This one will be fixed this weekend.

 

It was three weeks before Abby saw Buck again. He’d texted a few times to see how she was feeling but had kept his distance. They were seated in her OBGYN’s office that Thursday morning because her doctor had wanted them both there. Now Abby wondered if Dr Gilson regretted that with the thick tension in the room.

“Is everything alright, Doc?”Buck asked breaking the silence.

“Aside from Ms Clark’s blood pressure being slightly above normal yes the pregnancy is progressing normally.”

Abby let out a sigh of relief. Her previous appointments had gone well but still was a relief to hear. Abby glanced at Buck and saw the relief on his face as well.

“We will need to consider the possibility of putting Abby on bed rest when we reach the six month mark.”Gilson continued

“I could go part-time at work.”Abby protested”But full bed rest....”

“Abby if it’s necessary for your health we’ll work it out.”Buck commented.

Abby could see the determined set of his jaw and sighed. She also knew the risk of miscarriage was higher for her than other new Moms.

“Alright.”Abby relented.”I’ll let work know my leave will be longer.”

“Good.”The red headed male doctor replied.”Your next appointment is in six weeks and we’ll do a sonogram.”

“I don’t want to know the sex of the baby.”Abby informed the doctor.

“You don’t?”Buck asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No I want the surprise.”Abby said with a smile.

“Alright.”Dr Gilson acknowledged then handed a clipboard with a small stack of paper to Buck.”Since I have you here Mr Buckley we need you and your family’s medical history.”

“Okay.”Buck said as he picked up the pen and started to fill it out.

“Any questions?”Gilson prompted.

“No.”Abby said as she stood.”I’ll make the next appointment on my way out. Thank you Dr Gilson.”

Abby knew not saying goodbye to Buck was rude and spoke volumes of their situation to Gilson. But she needed to get some air and space. The office had felt small. She’d just finished with the clerk and was waiting for the elevator when she heard running footsteps. Few seconds later Buck came around the corner.

“Good, thought I’d missed you.”Buck stayed with a smile.

“I still have to stop at home on my way to work.”Abby stated as she hit the elevator button again.”And this elevator is taking forever.”

“Can we meet for lunch Saturday!”Buck asked.

“I’m busy this weekend.”Abby replied.

“What if I stop by?”Buck suggested.”I miss you.”

Abby nearly caved and then she went all the way. She missed him too.

“I could do breakfast Sunday.”Abby offered. “I can meet you at nine at that diner near the firehouse.”

“That sounds good.”Buck replied with a smile. “See you then.”

A minute later the elevator finally arrived and Abby stepped in. As it descended Abby hoped she was doing the right thing.

*****  
Buck went back to the doctor's office and finished the medical history he'd dashed out on in order to catch Abby. He was trying not to get his hopes up too much but it was the best sign he'd gotten from her in weeks. It may just be breakfast but it was Buck's best chance to plead his case and he was going to take advantage of every minute of it. Finishing the last page of the paper work Buck handed the clipboard back to the doctor and left. The weekend couldn't come fast enough.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing Abby saw that Sunday when she reached the table at the diner where Buck was waiting was the roses. Full dozen long stemmed red roses. When she stopped by the edge of the table Buck stood and handed the flowers to her. She accepted trying not to notice that half the customers were staring. Abby smiled at Buck and then sat down placing the roses on the seat next to her. 

“Thank you, Buck, they're beatuifal.”Abby complimented as Buck returned to his seat.

“Glad you like them.”Buck responded returning her smile. 

Abby studied Buck as she picked up the menu. He looked tired and she saw a few stress lines on his face as well. She wondered if it was all work related. The waitress appeared a few minutes later and they placed their orders. After she left Buck cleared his throat.

“I'm renting a condo near the firehouse.”Buck stated. “Well I haven't moved in yet but within a few weeks I'll be roommate free.”

“That's good.”Abby replied as she took a sip of water.

“It was time I had my own place anyway.”Buck continued. “There's three bedrooms just in case we work things out.”

Three bedrooms Abby thought as her heart melted. He was still taking her mother into consideration. She knew from hard experience not many guys would do that. In that moment the anger she'd been feeling towards Buck disappeared. The hurt was still there but it had diminished.

“I'd like to see it sometime.”Abby commented.

“I could take you by when we finsh here; it's not far.”Buck offered 

“I'd like that.”Abby replied quietly.

******

Buck was shocked at how well this was going. Plus the bonus that she wanted to see the condo. He tried to tamper the hope that surged and failed. Abby wasn't looking as angry as she had been even a few days ago at the doctor's office. Maybe just maybe she was giving him a chance. Might as well plunge in with both feet.

“I've had a lot of time to think.”Buck began quietly meeting Abby's gaze. “I know I can't undo what happened and believe me I wish I could. I know it was a mistake and I own it. I can't make the hurt I caused disappear but I can try to make up for that.”

“Buck....”Abby started but Buck shook his head.

“Let me finish.”Buck said as he reached across the table for Abby's right hand and took it in his.”I know I need to earn your trust back and I will find a way to do that. But I've missed you every day since we broke up and I promise you I haven't been with anyone else.”

“I've missed you too.”Abby replied softly as she squeezed Buck's hand.

“Does that mean I have a chance to fix this?”Buck asked glancing down at their entwined hands.

“Yes.”Abby acknowledged. “I'm still hurt but I don't want to lose us.”

Buck squeezed her hand back before releasing it. He wanted to lean across the table and kiss her   
but he knew that'd be taking things too far too soon. 

“I love you, Abby.”Buck said meeting her gaze. “I never stopped.”  
*****

Abby smiled trying to stop her heart from soaring. It endeared her how hard Buck was trying. The fact that he was moving into a condo spoke volumes. It showed he was trying to mature to get away from the party lifestyle. To get away from temptations. As much as part of her wanted to make him squirm for awhile longer another part wanted him back in her life. From her job she knew how short life could be. 

“I love you too.”Abby stated.

The relief that washed across Buck's face was almost palpable. Abby smiled and leaned back against the booth. 

“You don't know how good it is to hear that.”Buck commented returning her smile.

Their food arrived a few minutes later and the rest of the meal was passed with intervals of catching up on each others lives and companionable silence. To Abby things were close to being back to normal. Not healed yet; but close and that made her the happiest she'd been in weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

They walked four blocks to the left of the diner and soon came upon Buck’s new condo complex. The eight unit group was all stucco and wrought iron typical California architecture. There was a pool in the middle courtyard and everything looked well maintained and well cared for. Buck pointed to a unit to the right of the entrance and nodded.

“That one.”Buck pointed out and they walked over to it.

Abby glanced up at the two story stucco and smiled. She hooked one arm through Buck’s right.

“It’s nice.”Abby complimented. “When do you move in?”

“Couple weeks they wanted to repaint.”The firefighter commented.”And install newer kitchen appliances.”

“We may have to test out those new appliances.”Abby suggested.

“Definitely.”Buck agreed. “Dinner after I move in then?”

“Sounds good.”Abby commented with a smile as they walked back to Abby’s car.”Just make sure to have ice-cream. I’ve been having pregnancy related cravings already.”

“Any particular kind?”Buck asked with a grin.

“Anything except with banana.”Abby replied with a grimace. “Our child doesn’t seem to like bananas.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”Buck said as he placed an arm around Abby’s shoulders. “I’ll let you know what day.”

“Okay.”Abby agreed as she unlocked and opened the driver’s door.

“Any other foods I should stay away from when preparing this meal?”Buck inquired as he leaned against the open door.

“No, everything else is….”Abby began than broke off.

“Abby?”Buck asked with concern.

Abby was gripping the door as a lifeline because the ground had just very nearly dropped out from underneath her. Black spots danced on the edge of her vision. Abby knew if she didn’t answer Buck soon he’d be more worried than he already was. But her body didn’t feel like her own; it wasn’t obeying her commands. Abby’s limbs felt heavy and that if she moved she’d pass out. She just needed a minute…Abby told herself…that was all.

“Dizzy.”Abby finally said through gritted teeth.

 

Quickly Buck moved closer and placed a supportive arm around her waist and eased Abby down onto the driver’s seat. He crouched down next to her and Abby saw the worry and concern etched on his face.

“I’m going to take you to the firehouse.”Buck insisted. “Bobby can check you over medically if you don’t want me to.”

“I’m okay.”Abby protested. “Sitting helped.”

“Uh-uh.”Buck replied. “I’m not letting you drive home until you’re checked out. Doc said your blood pressure was high.”

“Alright.”Abby relented.

Buck ushered Abby over to the passenger side and took the keys from her before returning to the driver’s seat and climbing in. He shut the door and a few minutes later they were at the firehouse. Abby sighed but then her heart was buoyed by Buck’s concern. This parenting thing was going to be an adventure for both of them. Once helped out of the car Buck ushered her into the firehouse calling for the unit’s captain. Nash appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Everything okay?”Bobby asked with concern as he descended.

“I need somebody to check her blood pressure.”Buck replied worriedly “Abby got dizzy and pale.”

It took every ounce of will power Buck had to step away and let Bobby exam Abby. He hovered near one of the small offices on the main floor where they’d retreated for privacy. Part of Buck thought he was over-reacting. But then he remembered Abby’s grip on the car door. Recalled Dr Gilson’s comment on her blood pressure already being high and cut himself some slack.

*****

“Did you experience mourning sickness today?”Bobby asked.

“Yes.”Abby replied quietly.”Was bad almost late for breakfast.”

“You didn’t tell me that.”Buck stated with a frown.

“I didn’t want to worry you when it’s par for the course.”Abby responded.

“Are you still feeling dizzy or light headed?”Bobby asked.

“No and I feel much better.”Abby said as she stood.”Thank you both but I really should....”

The room suddenly spun and Abby had no chance to brace herself or hold on. One second everything spun and then blackness.

*****

“Abby!”Buck cried out.

Buck moved to catch the mother of his child but Bobby was closer and faster. Bobby gently lowered Abby to the floor as Buck knelt next to them. It was then Buck noticed something that made his heart stop. Blood by Abby’s right foot where it had pooled after running down her leg.

“Oh God.”Buck whispered catching Bobby’s attention.

Bobby followed Buck’s gaze and uttered a muffled curse.

“Cedar Sini’s closest.”Bobby said as he stood gently picking Abby up as he did.”We’ll take her in ourselves ambulance will take too long.”

Buck nodded numbly as he ran to the nearest fire truck and climbed in. Bobby handed Abby’s still unconscious form to Buck and closed the door. Buck heard Bobby tell the others where they were going and then hopped into the driver’s seat.

Buck cradled Abby against his chest as Bobby backed the truck out and hit the sirens. Buck checked her vitals pulse strong breathing good. But the stain on Abby’s pant leg was getting larger.

Buck had never been much of a church goer. His parents had taken him as a child. He’d gone sporadically since then. Now he sent off a silent prayer for his child. They couldn’t lose it. Not when they were finding their way back to each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Short but I couldn't leave you guys in suspense. :)

As Bobby called ahead and spoke to the ER doctor on duty he glanced at Buck. The young man was pale and eyes dulled by shock. Bobby knew the pain of losing a child and his heart went out to his friend. Not that it was absolute that a miscarriage was occurring but the signs were there.  
Once at the ER Buck got out and placed Abby on the waiting gunery. The staff whisked Abby through the glass doors and into an exam cubicle which was instantly blocked from view by a white curtain. Buck started forward but Bobby placed a restraining hand on the youth’s right shoulder pulling him back to the main hall.

“Let them work; Buck.”Bobby advised quietly.

Buck shook off his grasp but only went a few paces away. After a moment he turned and slammed his right fist against the wall and leaned his forehead against it shoulders drooped. Bobby glanced at him with concern but gave Buck the space he needed. Few minutes later the young firefighter straightened and shook the pain out of his hand before turning around.

“You okay?”Bobby asked knowing it was a dumb question.

“No.”Buck said in a choked whisper.

“You know as well as I do that the bleeding doesn’t mean a miscarriage.”Bobby soothed.

Buck nodded his face white as he stared at the curtained space where Abby lay.

******

Buck knew if he didn’t hear news soon he was going to lose his mind. A half hour had already gone by since they brought Abby in. He knew it’d be a long time before the image of her bleeding and pale in his arms left him; if it ever did. Was this his penance for his drunken affair? Buck hoped not because he knew if they lost the child Buck would lose Abby too. She hadn’t quite forgiven him yet and that type of loss would put a wedge between them that Buck might not be able to overcome.

“Are you here for Abby Clark?”

Buck blinked in surprise he’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t seen the African American woman in her thirties approach.

“Yes.”Buck replied clearing his throat when his voice sounded rough.

“Is either of you the father of her child?”The doctor asked.

“I am.”Buck said anxiously. “Is the baby alright? Is Abby?”

The smile that crossed the woman’s face sent a wave of relief over Buck.

“Abby is awake.There is no miscarriage imminent.”The doctor continued. “The bleeding has stopped and the cervix is closed. Bleeding isn’t uncommon in early pregnancy. We did two ultrasounds just to be sure but there isn’t any damage or tears. We also picked up the baby’s heartbeat which is in normal range.”

At that Buck’s knees did go out and he was instantly steadied by both the doctor and Bobby. After a moment Buck nodded at them.

“I’m okay.”Buck stated quietly.

Both released Buck and he was grateful that his body didn’t betray him and he stood on his own.

“Can I see her?”Buck asked the doctor.

“In a few minutes.”The doctor replied. “We’ll move her somewhere that’s a bit more private.”

“Thanks Doc.”Buck acknowledged as the woman left.

“I’m going to head back to the station.”Bobby said after a few minutes of silence. “Take the day off and take care of Abby.”

“Thanks Bobby.”Buck replied gratefully.

Bobby nodded and left. Buck slumped back against the wall. He needed to get his whirlwind of emotions under control before he saw Abby. As terrified as Buck had been when Abby had first told him she was pregnant this scare had made him realize something. It’d cemented how much he wanted to be a father to this child. The fear was still there but now Buck wanted to be a Dad more than anything. He’d almost lost that chance today and Buck would not take anything else for granted. A nurse stopped to tell him he could see Abby now and Buck followed.


	13. Chapter 13

Abby stared at the ceiling feeling drained. She half listened to the busy ER staff a few feet away. Abby thought she’d been prepared for what came with pregnancy. She’d endured the mourning sickness and the mood swings. Today had brought reality crashing in.

Placing her hands lightly against her stomach she remembered the sound of her child’s heartbeat. She’d come to a few minutes before and had still been a bit disoriented. Still Abby knew she wouldn’t forget that sound. Footsteps coming closer drew Abby’s attention. Then Buck poked his head around the curtain. Abby had never been so relieved to see him.

“How are you feeling?”Buck asked reaching the left side of Abby’s bed and taking her hand in his.

“Better.”Abby replied squeezing his hand.

Buck sat on the edge of the bed still holding her hand. His other hand covered Abby’s that still rested on her stomach.

“Good.”Buck commented.”I was so scared when I saw the blood....”

The doctors had filled Abby in. She hadn’t thought fainting would render a er visit unless she’d hit her head. Then the doctor had told Abby why she’d been brought in and she’d never felt fear like that. 

“When they told me why I was there.”Abby responded.”I didn’t relax until they did the ultrasounds and even then....”

“I didn’t think we’d get to the hospital in time.”Buck stated his voice cracking

“I’m glad you were there.”Abby said feeling tears start once again.”If I’d been alone.....”

“You would’ve been fine.”Buck said gently.”Jedi hands remember? You stay calm through anything he’ll you saved my life.”

“Not this time.”Abby protested.”Would’ve freaked out...”

“I did that for both of us.”Buck admitted.”I thought you were miscarrying and there was nothing I could do.....”

Abby’s heart ached at the pain on Buck’s face. She squeezed his hand again.

“You got me help in time.”Abby soothed.

Buck nodded with a weak smile.

“You got full treatment fire truck ride sirens, lights whole bit.”Buck commented.

“Can I get one of those while concious?”Abby asked trying to lighten the mood.”Minus the lights and sirens.”  
*****^  
Buck thought back to the hook up he’d had in the fire truck. Abby didn’t know about that and maybe their memory would erase the other.

“That can be arranged.”Buck said with a smile.”Have another idea.”

“What’s that?”Abby asked.

“Move in with me.”Buck suggested.


	14. Chapter 14

Abby knew it was a decision that should wait for another day. When she’d had a night’s sleep in her own bed. Truth be told what happened or could have happened today hadn’t just scared Buck it’d scared her too. What if she’d been alone? What if she’d been driving?

“I’ll keep things slow.”Buck promised.”You’l have your own room.....”

“Buck...”Abby began.

“Let me do this.”Buck continued.”Let me prove that I can take care of somebody besides myself.”

“Alright.”Abby agreed with a smile.”You’re about to have roommates again.”

Buck grinned and leaned in and kissed Abby. She let herself get lost in the kiss.

*****  
The next six weeks became a whirlwind for Buck. Moving always sucked but when you're trying to coordinate three schedules with movers added a whole layer to headache central. Finally everybody was in, furniture was sorted and put in the condo or in storage and they started to settle into a routine. Buck didn't miss the irony that he now had three women under foot.

*******  
Two days after the official move in Abby collapsed into a sitting position on the sofa. It was ten p.m on her day off; her mother was sound asleep in her room and Carla was on her way home. Abby sank into the cushions and just enjoyed the peace and quiet. 

Despite Abby's worry Patricia had handled the move remarkably well. She was adjusting to her new surroundings and seemed to genuinely like her new room. Abby had told her about the pregnancy before they moved. In her mother's coherent moments she seemed to be enjoying having a new grandchild on the way. In those moments Abby knew her mother was happy for her. Abby's head was pounding from the stress of the week. She was glad she had one more day off before her rotation started. Abby would need that to recover. 

******  
With his shift over Buck headed for home but made a detour to stop at a twenty-four hour drug store. He knew most of them had a small toy section. After a few minutes Buck found what he wanted paid and left. Twenty minutes later he let himself into the condo. The lights were dimmed and Buck found Abby curled up on the sofa a colorful quilt tucked around her. Buck watched her sleep for a few moments before he leaned in and kissed her forehead. She stirred, woke and smiled at him.

“Hi, how was work?”Abby asked as she sat up.

“Busy but nothing too bad.”Buck said as he sat down on the edge of the coffee table placing the plastic bag he was carrying on the floor next to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, stressed, slight headache.”Abby replied. “You know all the normal not fun side affects of moving.”

Buck nodded and reached for the bag and opened it. He pulled out the item inside and handed it to Abby. 

“I know it might be too early to buy toys but I couldn't resist.”Buck said with a grin.

“Baby's first teddybear.”Abby whispered looking at the small brown bear in her hands.

Buck switched to the sofa and sat down next to Abby. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her into a one sided embrace. 

“It's adorable.”Abby complimented still looking at the stuffed animal. “I'm sure our son or daughter will love it.”

“I think so too.”Buck agreed.

“We could do a teddy bear theme for the nursery.”Abby suggested quietly.

“We're going to have to go shopping soon.”Buck commented.

“We have time yet.”Abby replied.

Buck would have to take Abby's word for it. What he knew about nursery's could fit in the proverbial thimble. Something else he would happily research. Buck was about to say something else when he noticed the change in Abby's breathing indicating she was asleep. After a moment Buck carefully disentangled himself and gently lowered Abby to the sofa. He tucked the quilt tighter around her and then headed to bed. His thoughts a mix of the work day and impending fatherhood.


	15. Chapter 15

Six weeks later Abby’s room in the condo had been turned into a nursery. She and Buck were fully reconciled and sharing his room. Abby had cut her work hours to part time. In truth she didn’t mind it as much as she thought. Abby found herself tired constantly; the baby seemed to be taking all her energy.  
The nursery was nearly finished. Just a few small decorating touches. Abby was currently trying to decide on an accent wall feature of paint or wallpaper. It was early afternoon when Abby held up a wallpaper sample to Carla.

“That’s adorable!”The caretaker exclaimed.

“Or this one.”Abby said holding up the other sample.

“Teddy bears and fire trucks?”Carla laughed taking a closer look.

“Too much?”Abby asked looking at the wallpaper.

“No, it’s perfect.”Carla said with a grin.”Use it.”

Abby smiled.

*****

That night Buck returned home to find the living room dark and empty. A light was on in the kitchen but it was empty.

“Abby?”Buck called keeping his voice low.

“Nursery.”Abby replied.

Buck walked to the nursery and pushed open the half closed door. He found his girlfriend seated on the floor a cardboard box to her right and something in pieces in front of her and an instruction sheet perched against the box.

“Hi.”Buck greeted as he leaned down and kissed Abby.

“Hi.”Abby replied with a smile.”How was shift?”

“Good.”Buck replied picking up the instruction sheet.”What’s this?”

“Mobile I ordered came today.”Abby said excitedly.

It was then that Buck saw the small felt pieces amongst the string and plastic. He fished out one and grinned when he saw the red.

“They’re fire trucks!”Buck exclaimed.

“And helmets.”Abby added showing a yellow felt hat.

“This is awesome.”Buck said as he picked up the main mechanism.”Didn’t know they sold these.”

“Wanted to surprise you.”Abby stated.”I had it made. Found this store online that would make them with just about anything.”

“Very cool.”Buck replied as he kissed Abby.”Thanks.”

****

“Glad you like it.”Abby said as she kissed Buck long and deep.

Buck ran his hands through Abby’s hair. After her hospital stay she hadn’t had any more bleeding. Still Abby had been taken aback when Buck became sexually skittish. It’d taken her OBGYN’s assurance that their normal sex life could continue for Buck to relax. It’d made Abby love him more that he hadn’t wanted to but her or the baby at risk.  
They’d still been cautious at first but now that Abby’s hormones were out of control they had sex whenever they could. Abby smiled as she cleared the packaging away and leaned back not breaking the kiss.

“You’ll be more comfortable in bed.”Buck said coming up for air before trailing kisses down Abby’s neck,

“Can’t wait that long.”Abby replied breathing hard.

She reached for the clasp of Buck’s pants and undid them. She had the zipper down. Clothes were quickly discarded and they tumbled into each other’s arms.  
*******  
Later Buck awoke and glanced at his phone nearly three am. He looked down at Abby and smiled. She was curled up against him on a makeshift bed of their clothes. He never thought he could love someone as much as he loved her. He was grateful every day that she’d forgiven him.

As tempting as it was to stay there Buck stood. He gently picked Abby up. She stirred but didn’t wake. He held her close and left the nursery making the short walk to their bedroom. Once there Buck placed Abby on the bed and pulled the covers up around her. Buck crawled into bed next to Abby and pulled her close. As he fell asleep Buck’s hands were resting on Abby’s stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

Two days later Abby had picked up a partial Sunday shift. She and Buck had grabbed lunch at a nearby cafe. As they parted ways outside the cafe Abby leaned up and kissed Buck.

“Be safe.”Abby said softly.

“Always.”Buck replied brushing a stray hair away from Abby’s face.”I love you.”

“Love you too.”Abby said before she turned and headed to her car.

******

For Buck the day passed slowly. Not many calls and lots of inventory and supplies to put away. About four the alarm sounded causing Buck to jump slightly. It’d been so quiet all day that it was almost strange to hear it.

“Three alarm blaze.”Chim exclaimed as he rushed down the stairs.”Five story office building on Warner Brother’s lot. Approximately thirty trapped.”

The team hustled putting on equipment and setting inventory tasks out of the way. Within minutes all fire engines were merging into traffic.

******

They could see the smoke long before they reached the studio lot. Other fire trucks were already there along with LAPD and ambulances. Bobby quickly met with the other station leads. They learned the fire had compromised the upper floors cutting off their way out. Bobby and Hen took one of the ladder trucks to the back of the building to coordinate things there. Chim and Buck went with other firefighters into the building to see if they could reach people that way. Once inside Buck activated the radio in his helmet.

“Bobby we’re in.”Buck stated as they moved through the smoke filled first floor.

The fire itself was almost out. However there was a secondary one in the roof they were targeting now. The initial fire had caused a lot of damage on the first floor. Hearing coughing from the floor above Buck signaled Chim and they went up the stairs. Clustered together near an elevator was a group of fifteen. Chim and Buck herded them down the stairs. As the last person reached the stairs the young man looked at Buck.

“*cough* More on third floor in •meeting room.”The youth continued gesturing up with his hand.

 

“We’ll get them..”Buck promised “Follow the others; my partner's downstairs.”

The young man nodded and Buck made sure he got to Chim before radioing Bobby.

“Bobby, we got more on the third floor.”Buck said as he ran. “I'm headed up; Chim's helping another group.”

“Careful, Buck.”Bobby warned from his spot on the ladder. “Roof could go any minute.”

“Copy that.”Buck said pouring on speed.

*****

Hen helped a twenty-something red haired young woman down the ladder and handed her to Bobby who was close to the truck. They were positioned near the fourth floor and closest to the window they could get. She climbed back up the wind had picked up making the climb and the firefighting more challenging. Hen got to the window and took the next office worker down. They still had about ten people to get out from that spot. She sent the man down to Bobby and continued hoping their luck would continue. Fire's like this you never knew when a hot spot would flare up.

*******  
Buck found the group on the third floor and began to escort them to the stairs. Then after the first six reached the end of the hall a ceiling panel crashed and literally burned two feet from Buck's group. He heard screams behind him. He kicked the ceiling panel out of the way and corralled the remaining office workers ahead of him and towards Chim. Buck had a feeling they were running out of time.

*****  
Bobby heard the explosion and gripped the ladder as the whole truck shook. He glanced up at Hen who had just helped the last trapped worker onto the ladder. She was holding tight but gave him a nod that they were alright. Bobby flipped his radio to the main channel.

“Where was that explosion?”Bobby demanded.

“Propane tank on the roof.”An unfamiliar voice replied.

With a curse Bobby switched to the team's private channel. If the roof was compromised before it was a lost cause now.

“Buck, Chim, get out now!”Bobby ordered. “Propane tank on the roof blew taking whatever intrigity the roof had with it.”

As if on cue there was a loud creak and Bobby glanced up to the window they had pulled people through. He was in time to see a section of the roof fall in.

“Hen, let's move!”Bobby shouted as he decended the ladder.

They had just reached the top of the truck when there was another thunderous crash. Bobby and Hen looked up to see the right corner of the roof break off and fall to the street.  
*****  
Buck was almost to the stairs when he heard a loud crash. He looked up in time to see the ceiling and the floor above fall. Buck scrambled forward but he knew he wouldn't make it. The rubble crashed down on him. The force of it knocked the wind out of him. Buck had just started to recover when he felt the floor give under him. /Oh, no./ Buck tried to get to his feet but it was too late. The weight of the collasped floor was too much and suddenly Buck was falling.


	17. Chapter 17

Chim felt the rumble under his feet as his group reached the line of firetrucks. He whirled around eyes widening in horror as he saw the front half of the building cave inward. The group of office workers Buck had sent were racing towards Chim and were still doused with dust and fine bits of cement. Chim frantically searched for Buck just as Bobby's voice boomed over the radio.

“Chim, do you have eyes on Buck? Are you both out?”Bobby demanded anxiously.

“I am but I don't see Buck.”Chim replied just as the group of rescued workers reached him.

Chim grabbed one of the last ones a young woman with black hair.

“The firefighter who was helping you. Where is he?”Chim asked.

Still coughing the woman gestured back to the collasped building. Finally she was able to catch her breath.

“He-He was behind us.”The youth said tearfully.

Chim placed a gentle hand on her left shoulder as he radioed his captain.

“Bobby, unconfirmed but good chance Buck didn't make it out. Witness said he was behind them.”Chim reported grimly.

“Damn.”Bobby muttered. “Hen and I are almost to you. “

“Copy that.”Chim replied and began helping the workers to the waiting ambulances.

******  
Buck awoke with a groan. Pain in his ribs had woke him. For several minutes Buck struggled to orientate himself as memories slowly returned. His head was in a small pocket with debris tented over him like a leanto. The rest of his body was pinned though Buck was relieved to find he could move his feet. As he tested the rest of his limbs Buck deduced his injuries were several broken and bruised ribs and possibly a twisted left ankle by the way it was throbbing. Buck knew he could have internal injuries so he kept himself still.

As memories came flooding back Buck realized his helmet was cracked along the right side. He cursed when it occurred to him that was where the radio was. Buck reached his right hand up anyway and felt for the radio. It was completely torn; help wouldn't hear him. With a sigh Buck glanced up at what was above him. It shook slightly but seemed stable for now. If that held; his air pocket would hold too. He knew his team and the other firefighters would be looking for him. If things stayed the way it was they'd get him out. Buck sent off a silent prayer.

******

Bobby stared at the commanding officer on scene and fought to control his temper. Getting kicked from the scene wouldn't help Buck any. However, he knew his team; knew what they could do. Time was wasting.

“Respectfully, Sir, you're wrong.”Bobby argued.

“I had two opinions on the structure's integrity.”The commanding officer who's name tag read Hammen shot back. “It's far too unstable to send anybody in. We need to shore it up and get more of the hotspots put out.”

“That is one of my team that's trapped!”Bobby countered letting some of his anger in his voice.

“I understand and I sympathize.”Hammen replied his face softening. “But I can't risk anybody else right now.”

“Sir.”Bobby protested once more.

“You'll be the first call as soon as I get the all clear.”Hammen promised as he walked away.

Fuming Bobby turned and walked back to what was left of his team.


	18. Chapter 18

Many thanks to JqzyTho for betaing this chapter. :) And don't worry I promise this will have a happy ending; everyone will be fine. Just a few bumps in the road to get there. :)

Title: Happiness comes in all kinds of ways  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

On her break Abby had checked her phone to find no messages or texts from Buck. Not unusual if his shift was busy. With her break almost over Abby sent Buck a text just to say Hi. She eased herself to her feet gathered her lunch bag and went back to her station.

*******

An hour after the collapse Bobby's team was still at a stand still. Even after receiving the reports from the fire department engineers Hammen had held back a rescue. He had stated their was still several hot spots that had to be dealt with before any kind of attempt to reach Buck could be made. After yet another futile discussion with Hammen Bobby paced the area near his firetrucks his gaze fixed on the still smoking ruin. Hen came up quietly to stand near him her dark eyes wide with worry.

"He still wants it completely clear."Bobby muttered to Hen's unasked question. "You know as well as I do that a situation like this is never going to be completely safe."

"Bobby."Hen began softly. "Do you want me to tell Abby?"

Bobby stopped pacing and looked at his friend. He then looked back at the building where Buck was trapped rubbing a hand along the back of his neck before finally shaking his head.

"No."Nash said grimly. "I'll go tell her. If Hammen gives the go ahead while I'm gone you and Chim join his team."

Hen nodded and Bobby walked away looking for a fire department vehicle he could borrow. He didn't want to cause Abby any stress but knew she'd want to know. Bobby just wished he had more information to give her.

*******

Abby had just finished a call when she was paged to come to the front reception area. With a frown the operator logged out of her computer took off her headset, stood and walked to reception. After the page a chill had crept up Abby's spine. Being paged wasn't necessarily bad news but if a family member couldn't get through on a personal phone they could call the main desk. The update she'd had from Carla earlier was that her mother was resting comfortably and they were watching a movie.

When Abby stepped through the door and into the reception area and she saw Bobby Nash she thought she was going to pass out. The chill from earlier swept over her and dark spots danced in front of Abby's vision. Taking a deep breath Abby blinked to clear her vision. She steeled herself as best she could and walked to where Buck's supervisor was standing. As she drew closer Abby saw that Bobby's face was streaked with soot and his hair dusted with gray flecks. His uniform was dirty as well. Abby struggled to push down the growing horror that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Abby."Bobby greeted quietly.

"What's happened?"Abby asked anxiously.

Bobby gently took Abby by her left arm and ushered her to a nearby trio of chairs. Abby sat on the edge of the chair her palms sweaty and her hands growing cold.

"We were at a fire at an office building."Bobby began. "Thirty people trapped."

"The three alarm blaze?"Abby asked quietly. "I heard about it."

"Buck was getting a group from the third floor. He got them to where Chim was but a propane tank on the roof blew making the roof unstable."

Abby's hands flew to her face as her imagination painted pictures for the words Bobby was telling her.

"The force of the explosion caused the floor above Buck to collapse."Bobby continued "The building was already unstable from the fire.....Abby, I swear to you we're doing everything we can to find him."

"Oh God."Abby whispered feeling nausea whip through her.

"I've seen people walk away from worse."Bobby stated quietly.

As corny as it was Abby knew in her heart that Buck was alive. With how close they'd become in the last few weeks Abby would feel that loss of connection. She still felt him.

"He loves you both so much, Abby."Bobby commented softly.

It was a long moment before Abby could trust her voice. When she was able to speak Abby met Bobby's gaze.

"Bring him home."Abby said quietly and she felt tears pricking her eyes.

Bobby nodded as he stood. He placed a hand on Abby's right shoulder for a moment then stepped away and moved towards the door. Abby stood and then felt another intense wave of nausea wash over her and the room swam as darkness closed it. She experienced sharp cramping in her stomach and gasped. Loud enough for Bobby to turn. Abby saw the captain’s face darken with concern as he ran back towards her.

"Easy, have a seat."Bobby urged placing a hand on Abby’s left arm and ushering her back to the chair. "You feeling dizzy? Faint?"

"Yes to both."Abby replied through gritted teeth. "Cramps and nausea also."

Even as she spoke the pain got worse and Abby felt herself fading in and out of awareness. So much so that one time it was Bobby’ s sharp voice alone that jarred her back.

"Abby! Stay with me."Bobby commanded. "I need you here talking to me; telling me symptoms. "

*****

Bobby had already told the receptionist to call for an ambulance. Now he glanced at the young woman for an update.

“Three minutes out.”The blonde reported.”I called again.”

Bobby nodded his thanks and turned back to Abby. He checked her pulse again it was racing. Biting back a curse Bobby searched his memory for what he knew on high risk pregnancy. He was really worried about her blood pressure and potential risk for a blood clot. The semi-consciousness Abby was experiencing now did nothing to ease his concern.

“Abby,”Bobby called.”Talk to me; is the pain worse?”

“No just really dizzy and nauseated.”Abby replied .”Pain still there hasn’t gone away just not worse.”

Finally Bobby heard familiar sirens come to a halt outside. Bobby stood as two paramedics entered. Two males one white in his fifties one Asian barely out of his twenties.

“Contractions?”The older one asked.

“No stomach pain, cramps, nausea and dizziness.”Bobby explained.”She’s had a shock....bad news.”

“How far along?”The Asian asked.

“Five months.”Abby replied

_“I want to be a part of this kid's life.”_

Buck’s words from their day on the beach broke through Abby’s worry and fear. She fought back tears. The baby had to be alright. Buck too. If she lost them both the same day.....Abby slammed the door on that thought. Her family would be fine; had to be.

“Ma’am.”One of the paramedics said gaining Abby’s attention.”We’re going to take you in now.”

With a start Abby realized she was in the ambulance. She didn’t remember being moved once they put her on the stretcher. The back doors were open and Abby looked for Bobby.

“Bobby?”Abby called.

“I’ll ride wi...”Bobby began as he started to climb up.

“No you need to find Buck.”Abby said worriedly.”they need you there.”

Bobby hesitated but nodded. He reached over and took her left hand in both of his.

“You take care of yourself.”Bobby urged.”Don’t worry about Buck. He’ll come out of this with stories to tell that little one.”

Abby squeezed his hand not able to speak. Bobby climbed out and the doors closed.

　


	19. Chapter 19

Buck awoke to voices. He didn’t know if he’d passed out or fallen asleep. He listened trying to pinpoint which direction the voices were coming from. Finally they sounded close enough where Buck thought they might hear him.

“Hey!!”Buck shouted.”Here! Over here!!”

*******

On the main floor near where the stairs had been Chim paused he thought he heard something. He listened and sure enough he heard a familiar faint voice.

“Buck!”The Asian man shouted.”Buck can you hear me?”

“Chim!”Buck replied.

“Got him!”Chim shouted to the others.

The ten firefighters instantly converged on Chim’s position. Hen first in line. There was a hole in the floor that’s been covered by debris.

“Buck!”Chim called once more.

“You guys are gonna need a crane.”The young firefighter replied.”Hell of a lot of debris above me.”

“Are you hurt?”Hen asked.

“Couple broken ribs and a twisted ankle.”Buck responded.

“We’re going to lower a radio to you.”Chim said as he inched forward taking a spare radio from one of the others.

“Good mine busted in the fall.”Buck explained.

Ten minutes later his team had worked a small hole in the debris. A radio was lowered down and Buck was grateful that he was able to grab it. After putting the ear piece on Buck heard Chim's voice.

“We'll get you out as soon as we can.”Chim promised.

“Copy that.”Buck replied wearily.

A few minutes later the harness that had lowered the radio appeared again this time with a bottle of water.

“Thanks guys.”Buck acknowledged as he watched the small harness get pulled back out.

“Hang in there.”Hen encouraged.

Then the radio clicked off and Buck was left in silence.

*****

Bobby had just arrived back to the scene when Hammen signaled him. Trying not to jump to the worst scenario Bobby ran over to the commanding officer. After sending Abby off in the ambulance Bobby was really praying for good news.

“You have good timing.”Hammen commented handing Bobby a walk ie-talk ie “One of your men just made contact with Buckley. They dropped a radio to him.”

“Buck?”Bobby called over the com.”We’ll get you out as soon as we can.”

“Counting on that.”Buck replied.”Told Chim you were going to need a crane to clear the debris.”

Bobby glanced at Hammen who nodded.

“Should be here in ten minutes.”Hammen stated.

“Got one coming.”Bobby replied to Buck.”Ten minutes out. What are your injuries?”

“Couple broken ribs.”Buck reported.”Twisted left ankle.”

“Copy that.”Bobby acknowledged.”I’ll radio when we’re ready to move.” 

******

Buck had no idea how much time had passed since he’d been trapped. The ten minute eta on the crane had come and gone. Once that had passed Buck did hear the sounds of heavy equipment. Bobby had radioed once more saying they were working on figuring the best route. Now all Buck could do was wait. Wait and watch the shifting pile of debris above him.

Buck’s thoughts drifted to Abby. He hoped she was alright. Surely she must’ve heard by now either from LFD or second hand from another operator. Or maybe Athena had called and given Abby a heads up.

This wasn’t the first dangerous spot he’d been in since he and Abby had started dating. It was however the worst one since her pregnancy. Buck knew Abby knew how much he loved her. Still as time passed Buck felt the need to tell her. Just in case he didn’t make it. Buck clicked the radio.

“Bobby?”Buck called.

“We’ve got a plan and are ready to go,”Bobby reported.”You okay? Pain worse?”

“No.”Buck replied quietly.”Just wanted you to get a message to Abby just in case.....”

“You’ll tell her yourself.”Bobby replied almost bluntly.

There was something off about his captain’s tone that sent off a spark of worry.

“Bobby, is Abby alright?”Buck asked anxiously.

“You’ll see her soon.”Nash replied ending the call.

Buck hoped his instincts were wrong He couldn’t do anything until he got free. He had faith that his team would do everything they could that wasn't the hard part. The tough part was letting go of the nagging worry. Buck knew he wouldn't relax until he saw Abby for himself and knew she was alright.


	20. Chapter 20

Matthew Clark entered the ER and went to the main desk. He’d driven straight from Vegas when he’d got the call from the hospital. He hated the thought of his sister suffering.

“I’m Abby Clark’s brother.”Matt began.”She was brought in a couple hours ago.”

The nurse checked her computer and nodded.

“If you go to the waiting room down that hall the doctor will meet with you shortly.”The nurse said pointing the way.

Matt thanked her squashing the urge to ask more questions. The fact that the doctor wanted to see him couldn’t be good. Still Matt tried to hold on to positive thoughts until he knew more. Abby needed his strength and support. Panicking wouldn’t help either of them.

******

It was painstakingly slow progress even with the crane. Hen cringed inwardly at every shift of the rubble. They’d removed a dumpster truck full and were almost to the point where they could start their way to Buck. She glanced at Bobby who stood near the crane watching

Hen came to stand next to her commanding officer. After a moment Bobby glanced at her.

“You think I should have told him about Abby.”Bobby said quietly.

It was a statement not a question. Hen hadn’t said anything earlier at the time she thought Buck deserved to know. Now Hen was starting to agree with her captain.

“No, you were right.”Hen stated with a shake of her head,”If he knew Buck would cause more problems trying to free himself.”

Hammen’s voice came over the radio.

“Nash we have an opening secured to begin the extraction.”The firefighter in charge stated.

“Copy that.”Bobby replied as he and Hen moved forward.

“We need to hurry.”Hammen added grimly.”Engineers are saying the opening won’t hold long.”

“Understood.”Bobby acknowledged. 

Hen and Bobby quickly joined the others.

*****^  
“Kidney stones?”Matt repeated after Abby’s doctor briefed him.

“Yes.”Dr. Young replied.”It’s more common in pregnant women than people realize.”

“Is the baby in danger!”Matt asked running a hand through his blond hair.

“Not unless there are complications.”Young a brown haired man in his thirties said..”Your sister is in quite a bit of pain.”

Matt winced.

“You can’t give her anything since she’s so high risk.”Matt surmised grimly.

“Unfortunately all we can give is acetaminophen and she was reluctant to take that.”Young replied.

“But she did!”Matt asked hopefully.

“Yes.”Young acknowledged as he stood.”Ms Clark’s awake and you can sit with her awhile.”

Matt stood and silently followed Young out into the hall and to a bank of elevators. They went up two floors and turned right as they got off the elevator. Half a hallway later Matt pushed in the door to his sister’s room. He was shocked by what he found. Abby’s face was pinched with pain and ghostly white. Her eyes red rimmed from tears and hair disheveled.

“Abby.”Matt called as he entered.

“Oh Matt I’m glad to see you.”Abby exclaimed as they embraced.

“What brothers are for.”Matt said as he sat.”Why are you crying are you in that much pain?”

“Not because of that.”Abby replied quietly.”It’s Buck h-he’s missing. They were at a fire and the building collapsed. ...”

At that Abby dissolved into tears. Matt sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his sister into an embrace. His imagination was filling in the blanks of what she hadn’t been able to tell him.

“Oh Abby.”Matt said softly.

As much as he wanted to tell her that Buck would be alright. Matt didn’t want to give Abby false hope. All they could do now was wait and pray.


	21. Chapter 21

Sunlight broke through and to Buck it was one of the best things he'd ever seen. After that things happened very quickly. The firefighters cut an opening near him and he heard familiar voices along with Bobby's over the radio.

“Buck, we're comin' in.”Bobby informed.

"You're going to need something to lift whatever has my legs pinned. It's heavier than hell.”Buck replied through gritted teeth.

“Copy that.”Nash acknowledged.

Buck had tried to free his legs a few times with no result. Each time he'd tried something had shifted in a nearby pile of debris and he'd stopped afraid of gettitng buried further.

“How are you doing?”Hen asked as she and Bobby crawled through the opening in the rubble.

“Peachy.”Buck replied with a grim smile. “Can't wait to get out of here.”

“Easy.”Bobby instructed as Buck started to sit up to help. “We don't want to aggravate those ribs.”

“Trust me they're aggravated already.”Buck said sarcastically as he slumped back down.

Chim and two more male firefighters came in crowding the small space. They each held crowbars or shovels.

“On three.”Bobby instructed as everyone took their place. “One, two....three.”

There was a tremendous screech of metal on metal but Buck didn't feel any change of the weight on his legs. He shook his head at Bobby. Nash nodded and glanced at the others.

“Once more.”Bobby ordered.

Another screech and this time Buck nearly cheered as he was able to move his legs. He started to scramble backwards but the debris pile near Hen shifted ominously and started to fall. She grabbed Buck by the shoulders and heaved him up and out. The others dropped the heavy debris with a clatter. It was suddenly like a house of cards and Buck shot his commanding officer an alarmed look.

“Bobby, it's going to go!”Buck shouted.

Nash ducked some falling pieces of cement and waved his arms at the others.

“Out!”Bobby commanded. “Everyone out, now!”

“Bobby!”Hen called in warning.

Nash turned in time to see a large pile of rubble shift and crash towards him. He poured on speed and took Buck's left arm as Hen had his right and the three of them propelled out of the small opening and into the daylight. Seconds later the wobbling pile of rubble that had been the five story office building fell in a blinding swirl of dust and debris. They reached an ambulance a few feet later and Hen helped Buck inside and onto the gurney. Bobby climbed in too and shut the back doors. A red haired male paramedic took the driver's seat and within minutes they were headed to the hospital. Hen went into paramedic mode and started assessing and dressing Buck's injuries. Buck let her and then glanced at Bobby holding up his right hand.

“Cap, can I have your cell phone?”Buck asked.

Bobby hesitated and exchanged a glance with Hen. Buck looked from one to the other and back again the nagging worry from earlier returning full force.

“What?”Buck demanded starting to sit up.

Hen eased him back down keeping a hand on his right shoulder. The worry was turning to fear now.

“Bobby, I need to call Abby.”Buck continued. “Let her know I'm okay.”

Bobby released a sigh and leaned forward. Buck felt his face pale.

“What aren't you telling me?”Buck asked his voice rising with anxiety.

“Abby was admitted to the hospital a few hours ago.”Hen interjected quietly.

Buck shot to a sitting position ignoring the pain that wracked him. It was nothing compared to the fear that was overwhelming him.

“Why? What's wrong?”Buck asked worriedly looking from Hen to Bobby and back again.

“I went to tell her you were trapped.”Bobby began grimly. “I was afraid she'd hear it second hand. She started to experience stomach pain and nausea along with dizziness.”

Buck ran a hand over his face....wave of dizziness washed over him and he blinked to clear the dark spots from his vision.

“Last I heard.”Bobby continued. “They were waiting for test results but the baby was holding it's own and not in immediate danger.”

Buck slumped back against the wall of the ambulance struggling to control the tidal wave of emotion. The baby was okay.....Abby had to be okay too....had to be....

“We're going to the same hospital.”Hen said gently. “As soon as the doctors check you....”

“No.”Buck snapped. “As soon as we get there I'm seeing Abby. Everything else can wait.”

The rest of the trip to the hospital was in silence.


	22. Chapter 22

Once at the hospital Buck got out of the ambulance under his own power. The pain started to radiate by the time he reached reception. The nurse at the desk took one look at him and called for an orderly and a wheel chair. Buck shook his head and asked what room Abby was in. Once he had that Buck walked quickly to the elevators leaving everyone on his wake.   
******  
The pain was so strong that Abby couldn’t sleep. No matter what position she tried Abby couldn’t get comfortable. Matt was dozing in the visitor’s chair. Abby was grateful he was here. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle it alone. The door opened and Abby was expecting medical staff so she didn’t look away from the window. 

“Abby.”

At the familiar voice Abby gasped and turned. Buck stood in the doorway still in uniform. He was covered in dirt and soot from head to toe. He was leaning to the left favoring that side. His face and arms had several cuts. But to Abby he was one of the most beautiful sights she’d ever seen.

“Oh thank God!”Abby exclaimed as her vision blurred with tears.

Buck closed the space between them and pulled Abby into an embrace. Matt who had woken moved out of the way.

“Easy.”Buck earned after a few moments.”They haven’t taped the ribs yet.”

Sniffling Abby instantly let go and backed away.

“Buck....”Abby began.

“Don’t worry about me.”Buck insiste as he straitened but still held Abby’s right hand.”Bobby said the baby was alright....what about you? What’s going on?”

Abby winced as another wave of pain hit. She tightened her hold on Buck’s hand as she rode it out. Buck looked worriedly from Abby to her brother and back.

“Kidney stones.”Matt explained grimly..

Recovered Abby looked at Buck in time to see him cringe in sympathy.

“Oh Abby.”Buck said softly.

“Between the pregnancy and the high blood pressure there’s not much medication they can give me.”Abby explained.” They did a sonogram and fetal heart rate and so far the baby is fine.”

“Stress is the major thing.”Matt added shooting Buck a pointed look.”Why don’t you let them check you out. Knowing you’re being taken care of will take strain off her.”

Abby glanced at Matt but nodded.

“I will.”Buck promised.”I just had to make sure you were alright.”

Buck smiled and leaned in kissing Abby. She let herself get lost on it so grateful that he was alive. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”Buck promised as he stepped away.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”Abby commented as she squeezed one of his hands.

“Love you.”Buck said as he moved away letting his hand drop over Abby’s rapidly showing baby bump.”Both of you.”

“Love you too.”Abby replied with a tearful smile.

With a last glance at Abby Buck opened the door and left.


	23. Chapter 23

It was nearly three hours before Abby saw Buck again. She’d been almost to the point of sending Matt to investigate. Abby kept imaging them finding he had internal injuries or worse. Then a knock on the door and Bobby wheeled Buck in a wheelchair.

“I was starting to worry.”Abby said.

Bobby wheeled Buck to Abby’s bed. Matt stood and moved the chair out of the way. He smiled at his sister.

“Abby I’m going to grab some food and check into the hotel.”Matt said as he moved to embrace her.”I’ll be back later.”

“Okay,”The 911 operator acknowledged.”Thanks for coming.”

“Love you.”Matt said as he stepped back.

Abby watched her brother leave and then heard Bobby clear his throat.

“I should take off too.”Bobby stated as he moved to the door.”Buck you’re on medical leave. Doc said at least six weeks on those ribs not to mention the ankle. Don’t try to come back too soon. I’ve got firefighters from other stations pitching in.”

“Thanks Bobby.”Buck replied.”For everything.”

“Thank you.”Abby added extending her right hand to the captain.”For bringing him home.”

Bobby nodded grasping Abby’s hand briefly before stepping to the door.

“Take care.”Bobby advised with a smile.”Both of you.”

Once Nash left Abby looked at Buck.

“What did the doctor’s say?” Abby asked worriedly.

Buck took Abby’s right hand in both of his.

“That my self diagnosis was right.”Buck replied wincing as he shifted.”Three broken ribs, one bruised and a broken left ankle.”

“Oh Buck....”Abby said quietly.

“Could’ve been a lot worse.”Buck said with a grim smile.

Abby tugged at Buck’s hand pulling him closer. He gingerly got out of the wheelchair and sat on the edge of the bed. Abby kissed him deeply allowing her emotions to vent in that kiss. When they finally came up for air Buck rested his forehead against Abby’s

“I love you.”Abby said quietly.

“Love you too.”Buck replied huskily.”Can we make a deal not to scare each other for awhile?”

Abby smiled as she linked their right hands and intertwined their fingers.

“Deal.”Abby acknowledged.  
******

Forty-eight hours later both Abby and Buck were home. The kidney stone had passed before midnight the day before. The doctor had wanted to keep Abby another day to monitor her blood pressure. As happy as Abby was to see her mother she was beyond grateful for Carla. The last few days had zapped Abby of her energy. She could barely take care of herself let alone her mother. Abby secured Carla to stay and then after a shower and change of clothes promptly fell asleep.  
******

The next morning Buck awoke long before Abby. A check of the alarm clock told him it was just before seven. He yawned stretched then winced as his injuries reminded him of their presence. Gingerly he shifted so he could watch Abby sleep. Buck's gaze shifted to the baby bump and he smiled. He was grateful beyond words that he'd survived and he had another chance to watch his kid grow up. 

A sudden lump formed in Buck's throat as reality hit. As he thought of how close of a call it'd been for all three of them that week. So many things could've happened that it sent a chill down Buck's spine. He made a mental note to thank Bobby again and do find something nice to do for his friend. If Bobby had decided to tell Abby over the phone....if she hadn't been at work....

Shaking off the dark thoughts as best he could Buck quietly got out of bed. He pulled the covers back up around Abby. As he did Buck got an idea. The last few months had been such a roller coaster of change that Buck and Abby had barely had a chance to catch their breaths. If this idea was a success he was about to throw one more change at them. Buck showered and changed clothes quickly then began to make plans.

******  
The week went by quickly for Abby. Two days after she was released from the hospital she was starting to feel some of her strength and energy return. As the days flew by Abby knew Buck was up to something she just didn't know what. Carla swore he hadn't told her anything. Though the caretaker added that he had been making quite a few phone calls and using the laptop a lot. 

“I'm sure it's not a bad thing.”Carla had commented with a smile. “Whatever the boy's up to.”

Now as her partial sunday shift approached Abby thought about Carla's comment once more and smiled. She knew her friend was right. Whatever Buck was up to Abby would find out sooner or later. Grabbing her lunch from the refrigerator and then gathering her coat and purse from the hall closet Abby found Buck in the living room. He was seated on the couch a basketball game on the tv. He glanced up as she approached and then stood moving to join her. Abby noted that he was getting better walking with the foot cast.

“You sure you want to go back so soon?”Buck asked worriedly as he brushed a stray hair away from Abby's right cheek.

“I'm sure and it's only a partial shift.”Abby replied as she leaned in and kissed him.

Buck let the kiss linger before stepping back. He intertwined their right hands briefly before letting go.

“Love you.”Abby said as she walked towards the door.

“Love you too.”Buck replied.

Abby smiled at him and then stepped outside and closed the door. She rested her hands briefly on her baby bump.

“We are lucky, little one.”Abby said quietly. 

She was grateful every day that Buck had survived the fire and building collapse and come home to them. Abby knew there would be close calls in the future; it was part of being a first responder. Those days they would deal with. For now Abby would treasure every minute.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry this is a bit short and might not be up to normal standard. Suffering a head cold this weekend so energy level is not there. :(

The following weekend Abby found out what Buck was up to. Or more accurately things were put in motion for her to discover what it was. He arranged for Carla to stay the weekend and look after Patricia. Then he instructed Abby to pack a suitcase and they left early Saturday morning heading up the coast in Buck's jeep. They stopped for breakfast in a small town just outside of Los Angeles and continued up the 101. 

Two hours later Buck pulled into a parking lot of a two story mission style bed and breakfast. The stucco walls and red tile roof and iron gated courtyard took Abby's breath away as they rounded the sidwalk and walked up to the main door. She stopped for a moment to admire the front garden.

“Buck, it's beautiful.”Abby complimented.

“Glad you like it.”Buck said with a smile.

Abby turned and looked across the two lane road to the Pacific. They were just north of Santa Barbara the bed and breakfast was on a large hill giving spectacular views. Abby knew that view would never get old. She felt Buck come up behind and place an arm around her waist. After a moment he spoke.

“Come on, let's check in.”Buck suggested.

“You are full of surprises today.”Abby commented with a grin.

“That's the idea.”Buck quipped.

They checked in and found their room was a large suite at the top of the stairs to the left. Abby instantly went through the french doors onto the medium sized balcony. The room itself was lovely decorated in sea colors and a dark wood frame bed and light wood floors. 

“Everything is amazing.”Abby said once Buck joined her.

“We're just warming up.”Buck replied as he leaned in and kissed her.

Just as the kiss broke Abby felt a sensation in her stomach she'd only felt once before in her pregnancy.   
She stepped back from Buck placing her hands on her stomach.

“You okay?”Buck asked worriedly reaching for Abby.

Abby glanced up at him and smiled feeling tears start. She knew that confused him so she reached and took his right and placing it with hers on her stomach.

“Baby kicked.”Abby explained excitedly. “Guess they like this place too.”

They both stood there hands gently atop their unborn child. Just when Abby thought it wasn't going to happen again she felt the movement. She looked up in time to see the awe and wonder spread across Buck's face. He'd been there the last time the baby had moved but hadn't been able to feel it since it hadn't happened again until now. Or more acurately the movements hadn't been this strong.

“Wow.”Buck murmured.

“Love you.”Abby whispered.

“Love you too.”Buck replied quietly.

After several minutes they stepped apart and went back inside.

“So what's next?”Abby prompted.

“Want to cruise the coast for awhile and see what we find?”Buck asked taking Abby's right hand in his.

“Sounds wonderful.”Abby replied with a smile as she grabbed her purse and they left.


	25. Chapter 25

Buck couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this nervous. Terrified would be a better word. The jewelry box in his right pocket of his shorts felt like it weighed a ton. There was so much riding on today. If things didn’t go right it’d change things. 

“You okay?”Abby asked.

Buck smiled at her and nodded. They had stopped to walk along the beach a few miles from the B&B. He’d meant to the second part of his plan over dinner. But if he did it now they could celebrate later. Taking a deep breath Buck stopped and took both of Abby’s hands in his. She raised an eyebrow and then Buck saw her eyes widen as he got down on one knee in the sand.

“Buck.”Abby whispered as he took out the jewelry box.

Stealing himself Buck let go of one of Abby’s hands so he could open the ring box. Still despite his best efforts Buck nearly dropped it. Finally ready Buck took a deep breath and met Abby’s gaze. He took heart in the fact that she wasn’t pulling away.

“Abigail Clark,”Buck began huskily.”I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. I never thought I was marriage material. The more time I spend with you the more I realize that’s what I want. To wake up and spend every day with you. To watch our kid grow up.”

Buck paused regain his composure. 

“Will you marry me?”Buck asked his voice tight.

******

Abby stared at Buck her eyes wide. She knew he’d been up to something more than a surprise romantic weekend. But this? Her thoughts were spinning and she was unable to grasp any one of them to get a coherent response together. Abby knew he was sincere knew how much he'd changed. Still this was a huge leap for them.

“Abbs?”Buck prompted.

Finally her whirlwind thoughts settled. As they did she remembered a conversation she'd had with Matt  
while Buck was being checked out by the doctors.

_“You two are good for each other.”Matt had told her._

_“Why do you say that?”Abby had asked._

_“You light up when he comes in the room.”Matt had said with a grin. “I've never seen you do that with any guy. You're happy.”_

Abby's free hand rested on her baby bump. Matt was right she was happy,despite recent events She'd almost given up on the dream of a family and a husband. Something she thought wasn't in the cards for her. Abby felt tears begin and she didn't bother to wipe them away; they were happy tears. Yes this was a leap for them but she and Buck had handled the curve balls so far and were stronger for it. She was certain they could handle making things official. 

“Yes.”Abby said with a tearful smile.

“Really?”Buck asked as he stood.

“Yes, I'll marry you.”Abby confirmed as she pulled Buck into an embrace and kissed him.

Once they broke apart Buck took the ring out of the box and placed it on Abby's finger. Buck took Abby in his arms once more and lifted her off her feet swinging her around. Then he placed her gently back on the sand and kissed her.


	26. Chapter 26

They climbed back in the jeep and continued up the coast on the famous 101. Buck couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this riduclously happy. The weather was perfect high seventies and blue sky. They had no set plans for the next twenty-four hours could just go where the wind takes them as the saying goes. 

By mid afternoon they reached the Point San Luis lighthouse. The building was mainly white siding with redish brown trim. They parked and took the trolley down to the lighthouse. They weren't in time for a tour but still enjoyed walking around. Buck smiled watching Abby take pictures of the lighthouse and of the coastline. The sunlight glittered off the diamond of her engagement ring. Buck knew that if anyone had told him last year he'd be engaged and a father to be he never would have believed it. Now after his close call in the collapsed building Buck had a whole new appreciation of what he had. He truly was counting his blessings.

“What?”Abby asked with a grin as she joined him. “You're grinning.”

“Just appreciating what we have and the day we have to enjoy.”Buck replied as he pulled Abby into an embrace.

“So am I.”Abby replied as she turned so her back was against his stomach.

They both looked out at the ocean and Buck wrapped his arms around Abby's waist. She rested her hands on top of them as she leaned back.

“I love you.”Buck stated softly finding that he couldn't tell her enough.

“Love you too.”Abby replied.

Buck turned Abby in his arms so he could kiss her. When they broke apart Buck stepped away taking her right hand in his.

“Ready to go?”Buck asked.

Abby took a last look at the lighthouse and the ocean and then smiled and nodded.

“Yes. Where to next?”Abby asked as they walked back to the trolley.

“Back to the B&B.”Buck replied with a grin. “We'll find a place to have dinner.”

“Sounds wonderful.”Abby commented.

A few minutes later they boarded the trolley that took them back to the parking lot where the jeep waited. They got in and merged into traffic and were on the highway headed south.  
****  
Abby didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until Buck was shaking her awake an hour and a half later. She stretched and straigthened in the passenger seat.

“Sorry, didn't mean to doze off.”Abby apoligized.

“No worries.”Buck replied leaning in to kiss her. “This place looked promising for dinner.”

Abby glanced around they were sitting in the parking lot of a winery. Grape crops spread out for miles around the one story wood and brick building perched on a hill. The sign out front read Vino Sol winery and restaurant.

“It's lovely.”Abby said as they got out of the jeep.

The sun was already beginning to set casting brilliant light and shadows across the vineyard and the hills.Buck took Abby's left hand as they walked up the cobblestone walkway and stepped inside. They were told it'd be a half hour wait and they agreed that was fine. They were escorted to the outside patio and bar area where black metal tables were set up. After sitting down Abby ordered a sparkling cider from the waitress while Buck decided to wait for the meal before ordering anything to drink.

“So, do you have your heart set on a big wedding?”Buck asked after a few minutes.

“Haven't decided.”Abby replied with a smile. “Why do you have an idea?”

“Was thinking an outdoor ceremony.”Buck began. “But where might be a little outside the box.”

“I'm listening.”Abby prompted with a raised eyebrow.

“Believe it or not the firehouse roof has a great view of the skyline.”Buck suggested.

“Is there enough space up there?”Abby asked.

“Definetely.”Buck confirmed.

“Let's do it.”Abby agreed.

“Really?”Buck asked in surprise.

“If you weren't a firefighter we wouldn't have met.”Abby stated with a smile. “Besides they're your family.”

“You are amazing.”Buck commented as he leaned over the small table and kissed Abby.

“Honestly it doesn't matter where we get married.”Abby replied as she covered Buck's hands with hers.”As long as the people we care about are there to celebrate with us.”

“That's what I was thinking.”Buck said with a nod.

Fifteen minutes later their table was ready and they were escorted into the dining room. As they sat down Abby found herself thinking of the unconventional wedding setting and couldn't wait to start planning.


	27. Chapter 27

Something woke Buck. As his sleepy mind tried to figure out what it was he reached for Abby. When his right hand hit empty space Buck's eyes flew open. He focused on the bed and breakfast's alarm clock and frowned seeing it was only two in the morning. The room was dark and no light was coming from the en suite bathroom. Buck sat up feeling anxiety inch up his spine

“Abby?”Buck called trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

“Out here.”Abby replied from the balcony.

Kicking off the covers Buck padded barefoot to the french doors. He was wearing only black boxers. His left ankle twinged slightly but he didn't put the foot cast on. It'd been doing better that he was able to go short times without the support. Buck found Abby curled up in one of the patio chairs the B&B terry cloth white robe pulled tight around her. She turned her gaze from the ocean and smiled at him.

“Sorry I woke you.”Abby commented.

“You okay?”Buck asked with concern as he sat down across from his fiance.

“Morning sickness.”Abby replied with a slight grimace.

“I can run get you something....ginger ale? Crackers?”Buck offered as he started to stand.

“I ate a few crackers I had packed just in case.”Abby replied as she caught Buck's right hand stopping him. “I'm feeling better.”

“Good.”Buck acknowledged with relief

Abby scooted over and tugged Buck's hand until he sat down next to her. Buck pulled her into an embrace wrapping his arms around her torso. Abby leaned back against him.

“Shouldn't you be done with the sickness by now?”Buck asked quietly. “Maybe we should see the doctor?”

“I have a checkup in a couple weeks.”Abby said. “From what the doctor told me at my last appointment it's unusual but not unheard of. Odds are something like one in twenty.”

“Hopefully it'll be done soon.”Buck commented.

“I was thinking about the wedding.”Abby said changing the subject.

“You still okay using the firehouse?”Buck asked.

“Yes.”Abby replied with a smile as she turned so she could see his face. “I was just thinking we could do the ceremony at sunset.”

“Sounds perfect.”Buck agreed as he leaned down and kissed Abby.

Abby smiled and snuggled against him. Buck smiled and shook his head slightly wondering not for the first time how he'd gotten so lucky to have this wonderful woman in his life. They sat there for a long time watching the waves.

*****

After enjoying a leisurely breakfast in the inn's beautiful courtyard Abby and Buck headed upstairs. In a short time they were packed. Buck set their bags by the door as Abby took a last look at the view from the balcony. Buck came to stand next to Abby and she leaned her head on his left shoulder. In turn Buck put an arm around her waist.

“This was a lovely weekend, Buck, thank you.”Abby said softly.

“It was.”Buck said as he took her hands in his and gently touched the engagement ring.

“Are you really ready for all this?”Abby asked turning to meet Buck's gaze. “We don't have to get married now.....we can have a long engagement.....establish a routine as parents....”

Buck cut off Abby's words with a kiss. He cradled her face in his hands as they broke apart.

“I'm more than ready.”Buck said huskily. “I love you and I can't wait to see what's next for us.”

Abby kissed him once more and then hand in hand they walked off the balcony and into the room. Once at the door Buck picked up the bags with his free hand and they left the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for the short update.

 

For Abby it seemed the next few weeks were gone in a blink. It seemed like they’d just gotten home from Santa Barbara and suddenly the wedding was a week away. Since nothing about her relationship with Buck was traditional she’d forgone the traditional formal wedding dress. Instead choosing a simple ivory dress that reached almost to her ankles. It had thin straps instead of sleeves and a subtle flower pattern embroidered throughout the fabric It had just come back from the shop where she’d had it altered. With her advanced pregnancy Abby just hoped she’d fit into it when the day came. Smiling Abby placed the dress in her closet and went into the living room.

It was a Monday afternoon Buck had left an hour before for some errands. Patricia was asleep; Carla was putting groceries away in the kitchen. Abby gratefully sank onto the sofa and put her feet on the coffee table.

“Ankles?”Carla guessed.

“Swollen like grapefruit.”Abby replied ruefully. “Good thing I’m in California and can get away with wearing flip-flops.”

Carla laughed softly as she put ceral in the cabinet.

“It’ll all be worth it.”The caretaker stated.

“I know.”Abby said as she placed a hand on her large stomach.

In the ensuing silence that followed Abby felt her eyes drift closed. Before she knew it; Abby was asleep. 

******

Buck returned home to find his fiancé asleep on the living room sofa. He glanced at Carla who was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She placed a finger to her lips cocking her head at Abby. Buck nodded and quietly moved to the kitchen.

“How long has she been asleep?”Buck asked in a whisper.

“About an hour.”Carla replied in a hushed tone. “Feet were bothering her. I think she’s just wiped out between the pregnancy and wedding prep.”

“I just want this to be a happy day for her.”Buck said turning to glance at Abby. “Not added stress.”

“It will be; don’t worry about that.”Carla commented gently. “It’s a female thing we all get stressed about our wedding day.”

Buck looked once more at Abby before leaning against the breakfast bar. He pulled out his cell phone and called up a web page. He showed it to Carla.

“Honeymoon.”Buck explained quietly with a smile.

“I’m jealous.”Carla said as she scrolled down the webpage. “It looks fantastic.”

“I booked it today and put the deposit down.”Buck continued as he turned the phone back towards him. “I just hope she likes it.”

“Oh trust me honey, she will.”Carla said with a grin as she returned to meal prep.

Buck closed the webpage and set the phone down.

“Hope so.”Buck commented. “Everything’s set for the wedding….photographer confirmed, Hen’s pitch hitting with the food and Bobby’s gathered enough chairs and tables for after.”

“What about the cake?”Carla asked. “You have a picture?”

“Cake?”Buck repeated looking back at the caretaker.

“You two ordered the cake already, right?”Carla continued setting aside the spoon she’d been holding.

Abby being as organized as she was had long ago merged the wedding prep notes and appointments on the cloud feature of their phone account. Buck now pulled up that ap and frantically scrolled through. He found no entry about a bakery or wedding cake. They’d both forgot.

“I’ll start calling bakeries.”Buck said sheepishly as he googled nearby possibilities.

“Start calling bakeries for what?”Abby asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Neither Carla or Buck had seen her wake and leave the sofa. Carla busied herself with cooking.

“We kinda forgot the wedding cake.”Buck explained.

Abby frowned and shook her head as she found her own phone and looked at the wedding notes and appointments.

“No…..I remember us having tastings….”Abby protested as she scrolled through.

“Yes, so do I.”Buck replied as he came to stand next to her.

“I picked out one.”Abby continued bleakly as she found the note. “But never emailed the bakery back. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Abbs.”Buck said as he kissed her and then rested his forehead on hers until she smiled. “We’ll figure it out.”

*******

Two days later Buck was no closer to a solution to the cake problem. Seemed like every bakery in Los Angeles was booked for months or overpriced. He’d even tried nearby towns. Finally later that night Abby’s brother came up with an answer. Sister of a friend of his worked as a part-time baker with a business out of her home. She’d agreed to help. Abby had quickly sent their cake flavor and design suggestions via email. Now both she and Buck sat on the sofa. Abby rested her head on his left shoulder. Buck wrapped his left arm around her waist drawing her close. He placed a quick kiss on her lips.

“Anything else we forgot?”Abby asked with a grin.

Buck scrolled through their notes and checklist and shook his head.

“If we did I don’t care.”Buck said with a smile. “I’d marry you no matter what decorations, flowers we had or didn’t.”

Abby returned his smile and leaned up to kiss him. Buck couldn’t wait for the wedding, next week couldn’t come fast enough.

“Love you.”Buck said quietly.

“Love you too.”Abby replied resting her head once more on his shoulder.


	29. Chapter 29

Buck mentally kicked himself. Bobby had been happy to be his best man that Buck had thought whatever painful memories it might bring would be endured with the presence of good friends. Now Buck wasn’t so sure.

“Bobby...”Buck began.”If...”

“It’s alright Buck.”Bobby said clamping the younger man on his left shoulder.”Only remembering good memories today.”

*****  
Abby glanced at her mother as they waited for the ceramony to begin. Carla stood next to them near the door to the roof stairway. The caretaker smiled at Abby.

“Buck won’t know what hit him,”Carla enthused.”You look amazing.”

“Thank you.”Abby said with a smile.

“Beautiful bride.”Patricia added smiling.

Abby hugged her mother. The older woman seemed coherent and aware today for which Abby was grateful. She wanted her mother to remember this day. From above music began to filter down from above.

“That’s your cue.”Carla prompted as she handed over the bouquet.

Matt joined them then and smiling took Abby’s right arm tucking it in his.

“Ready?”Matt asked.

Abby took a deep breath and nodded.

“Ready.”Abby replied.”Glad you’re here.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”Matt said with a grin.

Once up on the roof Abby felt the nerves go away. It was replaced with happiness and calm. Her gaze found Buck and he smiled. Abby smiled back. The guests settled and the wedding march started. 

As her brother led her down the isle Abby felt a sharp pain in her stomach followed by a twinge in the small of her back. She was still four weeks from her due date. Still she knew from research and her doctor what labor would feel like. Abby was relieved when their was no further pain. She hoped that her unborn child could wait a bit longer.

“You alright?”Matt asked worriedly.

Abby smiled not wanting to worry anyone just yet. She hoped these were just Braxton-Hicks and they’d get through the wedding just fine.

“Fine.”Abby replied as she stepped away.

“Are we ready to begin?”The dark haired priest asked with a smile.

“Yes.”Buck replied then to Abby.”You look beautiful.”

“You look very handsome.”Abby complimented.

“Who gives this woman to be married?”The priest asked.

“On behalf of her family I do.”Matt said as he kissed Abby on the cheek before sitting in the first row.

Abby glanced out at their friends and family and then smiled at her husband to be. Buck took both her hands in his as the ceremony began.


	30. Chapter 30

As they repeated the vows after the priest Buck knew something was wrong. Abby tried to hide it but Buck could see the shadow of pain that flickered across her eyes every so often. Finally the vows were done, and rings exchanged. Buck smiled and squeezed his wife’s hand.

“You can now kiss the bride.”The priest proclaimed with a smile.

Buck leaned in kissing Abby hard and long as their guests whistled and cheered. As they broke apart Abby frowned and gripped Buck’s right hand.

“Abs?”Buck asked worriedly.

Abby met his gaze her eyes wide.

“My water broke. I’m in labor.”Abby stated her voice tight.

Buck glanced around for his best man.

“Bobby!”Buck shouted to be heard over the cheers.

“What’s wrong?”Bobby asked having only been a few feet away.

“Her water broke.”Buck exclaimed anxiously.”We’re becoming husband and wife and parents in the same day!”

“How far apart!”Bobby asked Abby.

“Not close.”Abby said.”Five, six minutes maybe.”

“Can you handle the stairs?”Bobby inquired.

When Abby’s face paled under another contraction Buck made a decision. He leaned down and picked Abby up gently cradling her to his chest.

“I’ve got her; let’s go.”Buck ordered.

Matt approached looking at his sister worriedly.

“What is it?”Matt asked.

“Her water broke.”Buck said stepping past.”You’re about to be an uncle.”  
********  
Abby had heard first babies were sometimes a quick easy labor. Well she agreed with the quick part. Less than five hours had passed since their quick exit from the firehouse. Abby had been too far into the labor process for an epidermal. So the five hours had been intermixed with excitement and pain.

Now Abby looked down at the tiny infant nestled in a pink blanket asleep in her arms. Daughter, she and Buck had a daughter. Seven pounds eight ounces of perfect. Dark hair, blue eyes.

Buck had never left her side since they’d arrived at the hospital. Now that family, friends and medical staff had left giving the new family privacy. He was now leaning against the wall by the window watching them. Abby met her husband’s gaze and smiled.

“Want to hold her?”Abby prompted.

“Sure.”Buck replied walking to the bed.

Gently Abby transferred the sleeping baby to Buck. She watched as Buck shook his head in awe as he took one tiny hand against one of his.

“She’s incredible.”Buck said quietly.

“We should decide on a name soon.”Abby commented after yawning.

“What about Isabella?”Buck suggested.”Isabella Grace.”

“Love it.”Abby replied.

Buck sat down on the bed next to her. Abby reached over and stroked her daughter’s hair.

“Hello Isabella.”Abby whispered blinking away tears.

“I love you.”Buck commented his voice thick with emotion.”Both of you.”

“Love you too.”Abby told her husband.”We are very lucky.”

“Yes we are.”Buck replied as he kissed Abby”I can’t wait to start our lives as a family. You, me and Isabella.”

Abby rested her head on her husband’s chest. She was looking forward to the next chapter of their lives too. Life wasn’t easy but Abby knew they’d enjoy the good times and endure the bad coming through it stronger. It was what families did.

End


End file.
